


Unconventional Fairytale

by MonsterBeau23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBeau23/pseuds/MonsterBeau23
Summary: A marriage to seal the treaty. A kiss to end the bloodshed. They were a peace offering. Best friends Grey and Amaranth are married off to monster royalty to stop the war. Their betrothed, the skeleton princes Russel and Papyrus, are just as unprepared.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Swapfell Papyrus/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was originally a roleplay between LadyHarpy and I. Some of our Discord friends showed interest, so we're also posting it here. I hope you all enjoy it too. Thank you for checking this story out.

Grey felt nervous as they rode along in the carriage, her hands squeezing together nervously. She had to keep reminding herself that this was all for the sake of their kingdom, that was the only reason she was here...Otherwise she might beg to be taken back. Getting married to someone she didn't even know was terribly frightening, even more so since it was a man of the Monster Empire. Sure, she was assured that she would be fine, but even she knew that the tension hadn't even settled yet when these talks started...there was no way that there wasn't a monster out there that might not like her.   
Glancing to her friend as she tugged on a stray curl of hair, another who was sent off to make amends through marriage, she tried to keep a calm head, if only because her family's pride was on her shoulders. "Do...Do you know your husband?" she asked softly, curious. "Did you receive their name? I didn't get one but I was told he was a powerful being."  
Amaranth bounced their knee, anxious, and grimaced. Just two weeks before they'd been rushed into their father's chambers by the servants and given the news. Though they tried to protest, Amaranth was never very good at standing up to their cold, distant patriarch. When he said they were betrothed to one of the Monster royals, they hardly had time to utter a few stuttered objections before they were hurried out to start the preparations. "No. I know nothing. I don't even know what kind of monster he is. It's all so hush-hush. I don't like it."  
"I feared that." Gray said before sighing a bit. "This seems rushed. I mean, even for a political marriage. Don't they at least get a year to get acquainted? To chat and say hello? I can't be wrong can I?"  
She said slowly before looking back at Amaranth. The person beside her looked as anxious as she felt. With good reason, no doubt. This was odd for both of them. Gray felt so lost when her mother pulled her aside to tell her she was getting wed. Her father was long dead, but her mother still ran the family. She couldn't bring herself to argue, considering her mother still had other daughters to wed off. Being able to assure a very well-off life was something her mother couldn't say no to...even if it seemed rushed and ill placed. "Let's try to stick together. It might be safer to stay as a pair until we really know what we are facing. Whatever it is, not even our families were allowed to tell us."  
Amaranth put their hand over Grey's. "Of course, Grey."   
They had been close for many years. Amongst the hidden agendas and snobbish attitudes of upper class society, true companionship was a rare gift to find. That they were being married off together was one of the few mercies in this situation. At least neither would be alone as they navigated this mysterious new life. A good thing, too, because as the castle came into view outside the carriage, Amaranth could feel Grey's hand tightening around theirs.  
Grey felt...very intimidated as the menacing castle came into view. After all, this was such a large place that she felt dwarfed. Were monsters truly this large? She had only heard in rumors or been told in stories of the battle field. squeezing Amaranth's hand even harder, she leaned in a bit closer to her friend before speaking softly;  
"This place is massive. I have never seen anything like it." She was right too, the size of the castle was so large that it was clear everything would be far too large in comparison to a human. It just had to be. How had the humans been able to hold up against such beings for so long? Part of her would never know. The city around the castle came into view, and the carriage leading them in was soon the center of attention. Quickly, remembering what her mother said, Grey reached and closed the curtains, leaving the two of them hidden from view for now.   
___  
Papyrus was standing in front of his closet, his billowing blouse tucked tightly into high waisted pants as he tried to decide what coat would be best to meet his wife in. He was so thrilled and eager to meet her! When the King told him and his cousin that they would be marrying for the sake of the kingdom, it was a huge and massive honor! After all, who but THE GREAT PAPYRUS would be able to take a human as a wife and woo her so rightly that she'd fall in love in an instant?   
Still, he had to admit he was a bit anxious. After all, he only remembered the stories he read as a child...for as much as he hoped for that happy ending he wasn't a child anymore...war had changed him.   
"I just can't decide, Russel! I must impress my future bride and show off my complete and wonderful potential to her as a husband. After all, we are being so rushed in this marriage, I want to show in one instant that I am a man she can trust!...What do you think? Orange or blue? Maybe red?" he asked as he turned to his cousin who was sitting in his room, also waiting with him.  
"Huh?" Russel said, looking away from the floor. His cousin was holding up a colorful arrangement of top coats in his arms. "Oh, uh. Red. I guess. Isn't that your favorite?"   
Papyrus put on the read coat, soon wearing a wide confident smirk. Yes, red was the best choice! Now he was certain his wife to be would be thrilled to see him and how strong and dependable he appeared. Usually, he'd wear a sword on his hip for show, but he thought better than to worry his future bride by coming to her while armed. Russel, thankfully, had the same thought as was still as nicely dressed as him, while also without a more common weapon the men might wear.   
Rus hadn't bothered as much with his outfit. He'd thrown on the purple silk coat his tailor suggested and been done with it. It was either that or spend the whole morning dressing and undressing, never satisfied. Besides, no matter what he decided, Rus knew that his bride wasn't going to be paying attention to his outfit. He'd be lucky if she didn't high-tail it back to her carriage when she got a good look at him. He watched Papyrus put on the red coat, examine himself in the mirror, and nod approvingly. Rus sighed. If only he could share his cousin's optimism. Suddenly there was a knock.   
"Come in," Rus said. The servant, a whimsim, cracked the door open.   
"Your majesties, your wives have arrived."   
"Wait, right now?"   
"Y-yes, your majesty," he replied sheepishly.   
Oh. Shit. Already? Rus was sure the trip was going to take at least until late afternoon. But sure enough, when he stood up and looked outside the window, there was a carriage waiting, dwarfed in the shadow of the castle. Rus was sure if he had a stomach, it'd be turning. Was it too late to run?  
"Ah! My bride! How thrilling," Papyrus said before hurrying over to the window as well, only pausing to tug on his boots to make sure they were rightly in place before glancing down beside his cousin. "Hmm...that is much smaller than I thought it would be...Well, I did hear that human women are smaller than the men, so I suppose a smaller carriage would make sense? No matter! I shall greet her happily all the same. Come Rus! Show some excitement! We both shall soon be wed in a few days time! Let's head down before we keep them waiting too long. That would be terribly rude of us!"  
\------   
Grey sat in the carriage, making sure her hair was still neatly tucked in place in the braids and bun that danced on her head. She had to look as elegant as possible, or some her mother insisted. If nothing else, she had to have as much an air of nobility as possible, even if her connections to nobility were thin these days. Turning to Amaranth, she dared a small smile, trying to shake the nerves and anxious feelings and put on an air of confidence that she didn't actually have.  
"A-alright...Do I look like a noble lady? One a high ranking monster would marry? She said, attempting a joke with a shaking grin.  
"If he doesn't think you look worthy of him, I'll have to do something very unnoble," Amaranth replied. Grey swatted a hand at their empty threat, but a little giggle that rose from the back of her throat. Amaranth adjusted the ribbon in their hair. Shaved to the scalp save for the top, which was woven into an elaborate gold braid, it was an uncouth cut for someone of their sex. This brought a deeper anxiety to the surface.   
"Hey Grey, do you think he'll mind that I'm... you know..." they gestured to their androgynous figure. With the help of some very expensive magic, Amaranth had been able to achieve a body that felt more suited to their soul. Even if it did cause people to stare at them like THEY were a monster. "Do you think he's been told? What if he's offended?"  
"I..." Grey hovered a moment before moving closer and taking Amaranth's hands, "If he does act offended, then I will do something very unlady like. You look lovely Amaranth, and anyone who says otherwise is...stupid!"   
Blushing a bit Grey giggled again before shaking her head. Here she was a panicked mess and still attempted to sooth the concern her wonderful friend had over their perfectly fine form that made them happy. It still confused her how other humans could just...be so stubborn! If nothing else, maybe the monster kingdom would be more open to the idea of who Amaranth was. There was noise outside of the carriage suddenly, the sound of maybe footmen or soldiers. Looking back to her friend, Grey gave another comforting squeeze before they waited for the door to open.  
____  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Rus followed behind his excited cousin down the long corridor to meet their brides. His mind was a buzzing hive of thoughts. What was the least intimidating way to approach her? Rus knew that humans were way smaller than most monsters. He tested out hunching over so that he was walked in a stooped, demure gait. They passed a mirror. Rus realized he looked like an idiot and straightened himself out. Normally the castles' endless winding halls and spiraling staircases annoyed him. He could hardly keep track of where he was and lost his way just trying to find the latrine. A shy whimsun would often have to guide him to his destination.   
Today however he was grateful. It gave him at least a little time to calm down as they made their way to the palace doors.   
\----   
The sunshine assaulted Amaranth's eyes as the carriage doors opened, blinding them momentarily. "Agh," they grumbled and blinked away the colorful sunspots. What greeted them was... a dog. A dog that was taller than they were. With a very large axe thrown over its shoulder like it weighed nothing.   
"The princes are waiting in the front parlor for you, princess A..." he paused as he got a good look Amaranth. "Your highness."   
"Oh, I'm not royalty," Amaranth said.  
"Of course you are, your highness. You're betrothed to Prince Papyrus. If you would, come along. My wife and I will escort you two."   
The dog offered out a paw to Amaranth. Hesitantly they took it and stepped out into the snow. Papyrus, was it? Hmm. Well, at least they had a name for their mysterious husband.  
The dog had surprised Grey, but she did not have time to think about it as far more interesting words crossed her ears. Though the dog called her friend a princess, they seemed to correct themselves quickly on further examination. Thank goodness, her hope was correct...or at the very least, they were tolerant of the idea. Then, the word 'Princes' was said and the lady nearly froze in her seat, only moving as another paw was offered to her. Oh no, oh no, oh no! A prince! Was she even worthy of one!? She was barely nobility in birthright, only connected by thin strings at best. How was she picked to marry an actual prince? Remaining silent in her panic, she just tucked herself near her friend, trying her best not to have a panic attack at this newfound discovery of her future husband.  
___  
The whole walk to the front parlor Papyrus was rattling on excitedly to his cousin about their brides to be. Admittedly, Papyrus knew very little about her, but he was so excited to learn and speak with her! If nothing else, just knowing her lovely name would bring brightness in his life. As a Prince, it was his duty to wed. Though, it wasn't as if he would inherit the throne, that wasn't how monster royalty worked. The same could be said for Russel, but Russel was never one for leadership. He was far more suited to order and follow through, like a well-built soldier! Easily the best Papyrus ever saw, besides himself of course.   
"Russel, My cousin! You must rid yourself of this concern. It is a happy day! You and I are to meet our future wives, women who had traveled a long way to help bridge the gap between monster and man! This is a momentous and important occasion! If nothing else, at least be happy you shall meet a fair and lovely maiden for the first time ever just as I am! After all, we were both so dedicated to our crafts that we lived out there on the battlefield. Now, we shall be able to enjoy our home and start families!"   
Rus nearly stumbled over himself at Papyrus's words. Start families?! "Whoa there, cousin, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."   
He'd never even thought about that. Let alone thought about it with a human. Hybrid children were so rare they were almost myth. Papyrus, he had no doubt, would make an astounding father. With his attention to detail and endless compassion, he would be up to the task of raising such a unique child. But him? Him? How could he possibly handle that when he could barely keep track of his own money? He nearly lost his gold teeth in a gamble once! Probably would've lost it too if Pap hasn't saved his ass.   
Not to mention the fact that, well, having a baby implied she'd be willing to jump his bones so to speak. Which he didn't see as likely.   
At last they made it to the front parlor. He didn't have much more time to think or worry because the doors opened, revealing the guards and... and…the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eye sockets on.  
\---  
Grey had been sitting besides Amaranth very tightly, looking around the parlor room with them. The dogs one either side of them were well dressed in lovely armor, but it was still surprising to see a female being a soldier. Maybe that was something monsters didn't worry about, unlike humans.   
Thinking further on it, there was much that strayed from human norms, such as the size of the furniture. Their feet barely touched the floor as they sat on the massive sofa together, a large table lined with treats and tea before them. Grey found herself fiddling with her slightly poofy dress nervously, hoping her friend would take the lead in introduction this time. It wasn't as if her own anxiety would let her anyway. Just as her mind wandered, the door flew open and two individuals stepped inside.   
"Greetings! It is an honor to finally meet you both!" Papyrus declared, grinning so massively that his canines seemed sharper, but still not intimidating.  
He was as loud and confident as always, and even Grey had to admit that he was surprisingly handsome, even as a skeleton, which was a shock all on its own. However, her eyes didn’t stay on him for long. Instead they locked with the one staring her down, dressed head to toe purple, with glimmering gold canines so sharply pointed they could rip through metal. Instantly a faint pink dusted her cheeks as she sat there, her eyes shooting down to the ground in response to her heart frantically attacking.. H-h-how did a skeleton become so handsome!?   
\------  
Papyrus was so thrilled to see the women… or the woman and her friend. He didn't show it on his face as he moved to take one of the large arm chairs, making his cousin follow to do the same, but he was a little confused. He noticed that one was very much like a princess from his childhood stories and the other...was different. Not in any way were they unappealing. The lovely braid and clean shave gave them a regal and intense sort of appeal. Along with the elegant but none revealing robes or tunic, he could not tell which. Just as lovely and beautiful as the human who helped the arrangements told him. All the same, something in his gut, if he had one, said that calling them a woman was not correct.  
"We are so thrilled to have you both here. It has truly been a wonder waiting for you both!" Papyrus decided to be a little more reserved for now, or as reserved as a man like him could get. "We do hope the travels were not in any way uncomfortable? The new road from the human capital is still new and we are working towards making it a more smooth and permanent mode of travel once the finals on the peace treaty are put in place."  
"N-not at all," Amaranth managed to say.   
Skeletons. Massive ones. One in purple, one in red. The fellow in purple was staring with a very obvious interest at Grey. Amaranth scooched closer, trying to be a subtle shield. That is, until they noticed the way Grey was staring back at him. Was she blushing? Amaranth relaxed and turned their attention back to the skeletons.   
While Purple was drooling over Grey, the one in red was poised with pure excitement in his eyes. It reminded Amaranth of when they were a child watching their father play chess with a friend. That desire to know. To learn. To drink in the world.That combined with his smile and stylish dress. It was charming. And Amaranth was rarely charmed by guys whose eyes, or sockets, were glued to them.  
"The pleasure is mutual, your highness," Amaranth continued, knowing Grey would want them to take the lead here. "I'm Amaranth, and this is my dear friend Grey."   
They gestured to Grey. The one in purple was suddenly more interested than before. ---   
Rus stumbled into his arm chair. Grey. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, matching her ruffled gown and the bouquet of curls piled atop her head. She was staring back at him with the same intensity. Was that good? Or was she just so scared of him that she couldn't tear her eyes away? Wait. Shit. He forgot to start speaking.   
"Hi. Hello. Pleasure. My name is Russel, but feel free to call me Rus, since we're going to be family and all. Papyrus is my cousin."   
Amaranth was wary of him. That was obvious. However, she -- if Amaranth was a she, it was hard to tell between that dark blue tunic and dark brown tights -- obviously had some interest in his cousin. The way those green eyes studied him, sparkling with curiosity and intrigue, made that obvious. It kind of reminded him of Pap in a way. And that made Amaranth alright in his book.   
Rus had a moment of panic. Who was marrying who exactly?   
Papyrus was thrilled to learn that the name of the lovely individual before him was Amaranth, the very name he remembered was given to him for his bride. Rus, if he remembered correctly, had accidentally fallen asleep during that meeting with the king. the spark of joy in his sockets couldn't be hidden as he sat up straighter, if possible, and motioned to the two.   
"It truly is a pleasure! Amaranth, is it? Well it appears that the two of us will be pairing off then, as per the word of the king. Which would mean your dear friend is pairing off with my cousin! How splendid!"   
Grey, though she was trying to keep calm, had to admit it was sort of a relief that Amaranth was getting the chatty one. The one in purple, who was very intimidating, was also very simply spoken. Even if she wanted to talk, Grey was too nervous about marrying a prince to really think of words. Still, she couldn't be quiet forever and dared a smile. "I-It is an honor to meet you both. I hope w-we get along well."   
It wasn't much, but just hearing Grey speak did make Papyrus feel a bit better. His original thought on the poor lady was that she was fearful. The stutter just reminded him of Russel. No doubt she might be anxious to meet a future spouse, especially when both sides were being so...rushed. It mattered little now though! They were all here and it was time to get down to business.   
"Please do help yourself to anything on the table. We made sure to prepare a selection for you both, there is also tea! I would recommend it with two sugars, I think it is the perfect amount of sweetness without being overpowering,” he said confidently, motioning to a servant who was standing off to the side in the room, having been unnoticed since they arrived. The servant began to pour tea, gently offering a cup to each human before preparing tea for the princes.  
So Papyrus was Red, huh? Amaranth would be lying if they said it wasn't a relief. Russel, the one with the gold teeth and nervous attitude, didn't appeal to them at all. Looked like he barely had a clue as to what was happening, and seemed surprised to learn he was marrying Grey.   
"Thank you," Amaranth said, taking a polite sip of tea. They barely tasted it.  
Papyrus. Amaranth studied him with more intent. Finally a face to the name. Finally a name at all. This was who they'd be marrying in mere days. Despite how polite he was being about the situation, Amaranth was sure he was just as anxious about this sudden arrangement as they were. His composure and friendly attitude were admirable. It made them more comfortable with asking the critical questions.   
"So, we're to be married in three days. What are we to do until then? Any final preparations we are needed for? Where are we to... to sleep until the wedding night?"   
Russel almost choked on his tea. Or would've, if he had a throat. "You cut right to the chase, don't you my lady?"   
"Forgive my bluntness. We're so short on time, I assumed that would be best. And, if I'd be so bold to say, I'm not a lady."   
Ah. So they weren't a lady. His assumption was correction. "Uh, sure. That's no trouble at all my... grace?"   
This seemed to please Amaranth. Maybe he'd get on their good side after all. He looked at Grey again, who was tucked sheepishly next to her friend. At the very mention of the wedding night his face flushed purple. He'd had a few tumbles when he was off-duty, but never even thought about... with a human.... would she even want to? He looked desperately to his savvy cousin to save him from having to answer this question.  
Papyrus had to hide the eagerness in knowing that his gut feeling was correct. So his bride- wait, spouse. Yes, his spouse did not identify the way the humans that arranged this insisted on. How unfortunate! It was so...rude not to refer to someone in the manner they preferred, even when they were not in the room. He would have to make sure he corrected all the staff with this knowledge as promptly as possible!   
Taking the cup of tea the servant gave him, it seemed that Russel wasn't the only one a little surprised. Grey went several more shades of pink before giving her friend a side glare that might set a house on fire. If nothing else, even Grey had enough sense as a noble never to be that direct over a situation like this. They had to roll with it and take the punches until the wedding was done, then they could be a little more nosy!   
As if to drown them in more discomfort, Russel, the one Grey was to marry, used the word lady. The young woman would have jumped up to speak, but Amaranth beat her to it. Luckily the conversation switched over smoothly. A sigh of relief left her. Grey went back to sipping tea.   
Papyrus though better composed than most, still had a slight tinge of red take to his cheek before clearing his throat. "Well, since you are an individual who is straight to the point, then I shall be the same! After all, we're all in the same boat here, might as well make the best of it. You both will be sharing quarters for the time being until the wedding day. We felt it was best for comforts sake and due to the size of the castle. We are rather aware that it is a large place by our standards. We did not want to make it difficult for you both to see one another if need be before the wedding."   
"Oh, that is kind of you." Grey said, finally speaking up a little bit in her surprise. "Admittedly, I-I don't think I have ever seen such an imposing castle. There is nothing like it back home."  
Amaranth felt their friend's glare burning a hole into their face, but it didn't bother them. This situation called for bluntness. Everything had been so shrouded in mystery up until this point that it did them best to make up for lost time. Though the blush of her future husband did give them some pause. Amaranth had picked up the habit of bluntness specifically to defy the convention of "ladies" being quiet little dolls. Here that stereotype didn't hold much weight, so perhaps it would be better to show some restraint.   
"Yes, thank you for your kindness. Your hospitality is unparalleled." They took another sip of tea. "You wouldn't mind us exploring the castle, would you?"   
"Of course not. This is your home now. You should probably start learning the lay of the land," Rus spoke up suddenly. "Just, uh, don't get lost."   
Anything to get off the bedroom topic, he thought. His bride looked like she was going to spontaneously combust. Did humans know fire magic? Had he read that somewhere? Nevermind.   
"Well we very much appreciate it," Amaranth said. "Any last minute preparations we need to be aware of for the wedding?"  
Rus thought. "I think you're getting fitted for wedding dresses tomorrow? Or... not a dress, if you don't prefer. I'm sure the tailor can whip something up."   
"No need. I love dresses." Amaranth would normally dive into a pile of manure before admitting that, but they felt, for the first time in ages, it was okay to let their guard down. Amaranth wasn't against their own femininity, in fact it was preferable sometimes, it was just that expressing it at home garnered unwanted assumptions.  
"Alright, a dress it is. Other than that, I uh..." he blanked. Shit. "Papyrus, is there anything else?"  
Papyrus was happy to hear they would wear a dress, if only because he always did like the idea of walking his partner down the aisle with their train all billowing. Maybe he read a few too many of those tales as a kid. Alas, couldn't change his feelings now! Turning to Russel, who was making a good point to ask if there was more, he actually had to sip his tea and think. They had introductions out of the way, which was good! And he now knew his spouse had a preference in their terms. Though, beyond getting them settled into their room for the next few nights, and the dress fittings, he could not think of anything terribly pressing.   
"I do not think so! Admittedly, I have been doing all I can to make sure most of the situation has been covered for this, all things considered on the terrible rush." Paps started, revealing that he was a little unhappy to rush such a serious arrangement. "Even so! I believe that our time would be best served getting to know each of you as our partners respectively! After all, we have three days to do what many do in a year. A crash course in relationships, if you will! Nyeheheh!" He found himself chuckling at his own little joke.   
Grey glanced at Amaranth then, sort of nodding her head in agreement. He had a good point. They were to wed, and potentially consummate, a marriage in three days. Any sort of learning that could make all this less awkward would be a good idea. That, and she would be lying if she wasn't partially curious about the man that sat before her, elegant and covered in purple. He was soft spoken, and a little jumpy but...hell, she'd be lying if she didn't relate to that heavily in this moment. It was almost a relief to know she wasn't the only one partially panicked.  
"That sounds like an excellent idea, Amaranth said, hiding a grin. Papyrus had the cutest laugh they'd ever heard.  
Russel chimed in. "We have some other duties to attend to, but we can meet for dinner later, and then maybe walk around or... something. Whatever my bride would like to do." Russel noticed Amaranth's approving smile at that.   
"In the meantime," Amaranth said, "I think it would be nice to see our quarters. It was a long ride and it would do us well to rest before dinner."  
"Of course, of course." For the first time it seemed he and Amaranth were on the same page. He also wanted some time to decompress after this.   
The stress and tension of this meeting had utterly rattled him, and now he was already getting anxious about spending time alone with his new bride. Rus knew the minute this meeting was over he'd lock himself in his chambers and nap until dinner was ready.   
"So does that mean this meeting is adjourned?" Amaranth asked, trying not to sound hopeful. They wanted to get Grey alone for a while and discuss the future ahead.   
Luckily Rus was on board with that. "Oh yeah, yeah. I mean as you wish, my grace."   
He stood ready to go, gesturing for Papyrus to follow. Amaranth copied him, gesturing to Grey.  
"Yes! A splendid idea." Papyrus said, standing up and moving to join Russel as well as both Grey and Amaranth did the same. "We shall make sure you are escorted to dinner, since you will still need to get adjusted to know the layout of the castle. Otherwise, please rest up! Maybe we can even spend time playing a game or a puzzle after dinner? Something that would allow us to chat! Well, We shall leave you two to get comfortable for now and should you need anything please just ask the staff. They are here at your beck and call."   
Grey stood with Amaranth, keeping her hands folded in her lap staying close to her friend as they both respectfully bowed to the men. Papyrus did the same in return, soon moving past his cousin and starting to make his way out into the hall.   
Once the men departed from the room, Grey turned to her friend and sighed a bit. "At least they were kind. I was still so nervous! T-thanks for speaking mostly. I know you usually don't like being center stage,” she said softly. The dog soldiers started to motion for them to be guided out a different set of doors in order to reach their room.  
"Of course, Grey," Amaranth said. "I know you wouldn't have wanted to take the lead. Sorry I was a bit blunt."   
The dogs led them down a long stone hallway and up a set of stairs until they reached two sets of doors on opposite sides of each other. "Your belongings have already been placed in your room," the female dog said.   
"Thank you so much."   
The dogs bowed politely and left the two to their rooms. Finally alone, Amaranth felt comfortable asking. "So, what'd you think of him? Rus? I saw you two staring at each other."   
\---  
Meeting adjourned and over, Rus was quick to get back to his room before Papyrus started chatting his nonexistent ears off. He groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. Thank Asgore that was over. He still needed to worry about dinner, but the hardest part was over. He met her. And she didn't run away. Rus stripped off his coat and wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon. Then it occurred to him that soon he would be sharing this bed with another. Somehow that made it very hard to nap.  
Papyrus had attempted to speak with Rus. Key word attempted. Before he even had a moment to turn around Russel slipped away without a word. He should have known better than to let him get out of his sight.   
Though, Maybe this was for the best. Give the man a moment to decompress. Paps had to note that his cousin had seemed rather...enthralled with his lovely partner.  
No matter, he had work to do and had to also make sure to correct the titles with all the staff for Amaranth. Hurrying off with a skip in his step, the prince made his way to his office where he could complete his work and also get plans for dinner arranged.


	2. Dinner and Dates

Gray was silent until the dogs left, if only because she didn't have much to stay. Once the topic of her future husband came up she gave a deep and nervous sigh. "I-I don't know...I felt like he was....surprisingly handsome." The words stammered off her tongue.   
She didn't usually get so nervous about such things, she was able to handle courtly activities better than her friend. So having been so caught up in the fact she was marrying a prince really threw her. Quickly, she pushed open the double doors to get out of the hall and to enter their room. It was massive, a large bed for them to share and their luggage set nearly at the bottom of it. There was also a large fireplace and chairs to be used for reading.   
"What about your husband? He seems...very forward. Hardly seemed to care about titles at all. Monsters must have different standards than humans,” she commented as she scurried over to her trunk and started to look for something more comfortable but formal for dinner. The only reason she was in this poofy mess was at her uncles’ request for a good first impression.  
Amaranth plopped down in the nearest plush chair with one leg kicked up over the arm, a position their father would've screamed at them for. But this was their palace now and they could do as they liked.  
"I like that, honestly. He doesn't seem the type to have ulterior motives. It's refreshing. And he seems to respect me. Not in the courtly way, but like one does when they see someone as their equal. Can you believe he suggested puzzles after dinner? Nobody has ever tried to woo me with puzzles." And if they were honest, if anything was going to woo them, it would be puzzles. "And he had the most adorable laugh."   
Amaranth stopped. Did they really just say that out loud? "Um. So you think your husband is handsome? Oh, do tell me more."   
They leaned forward on their elbow while Grey fished through their luggage for a more suitable outfit.  
"I-I don't know! I was surprised, he's so...tall," Grey huffed before letting herself slump onto her trunk.   
She was bright pink and flustered that she even said it aloud. She had always spent so long playing games because her mother told her. However, she never thought she would get high nobility, maybe a wealthy businessman, or a lord who lived in a very small country. Not a prince.   
"I have been playing the game so long, Amaranth, the prince is not part of the game I was playing!" Grey whined before turning back to her friend with a pout. "How can you even be so calm!"   
With that Grey threw a deep blue dress at her friend, along with the other parts that went with it as if to cover them and hide them away.  
Amaranth tossed off the blue shroud. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this is more than you were expecting. It's more than I'm expecting too." They straightened themselves in their chair. It was time to drop their own game. "I'm not calm either. I have no idea what's going to happen."   
They had kind of expected their father would give up trying to marry them off. Suitors rarely called and Amaranth had proven uninterested in those who tried. Seems he was just looking for a way to get rid of Amaranth permanently. Let the monsters have them. Good riddance to the cruel bastard.   
Now what? How were they to be a monster's spouse? How were they to share a bed with him? Would he expect children? Amaranth took a deep breath. One worry at a time.  
"But the point is there are no games anymore. Monsters don't play the game you know. And as frightening as that is... perhaps it's a good thing. Have you considered that?" Amaranth stared at their friend with intense eyes. "Aren't you tired of putting up fronts?"   
\---  
Rus couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he shifted his position in bed, or how many times he closed his eyes, the oblivion of sleep would not come. He tossed the blankets back in an angry ball and started pacing instead. Married. He was truly getting married. Meeting Grey had not soothed his nerves at all, but set them alight with new fears. Seeing her made it real.   
How was Papyrus so composed about all this? Thrilled, even? Wasn't he scared? He had such confidence that Rus could never hope to match. To make himself busy he started searching for a new outfit. One that was more true to his style. He wanted Grey to know he wasn't some upright prince who came to every event in royal attire. He settled on black trousers, plain boots with gold buckles, and a cotton shirt with belled sleeves.   
Rus looked himself over. Still overdressed. Shit. As much as he envied Papyrus, it was a comfort to know somebody here was handling this well.  
___  
Grey went quiet for a moment, taking in her friend's words. Well, that was a valid point. Did she have to keep playing the game? Do monsters even have a game? Did she have to put up her front of being a dull-witted lady in waiting or could she be...herself? For once getting to talk of her love for books, her knowledge of business and her keen eyes for detail? Would she be able to go about in her duller colored outfits that showed no skin?   
"In that case...get me out of this thing!" Grey said, giving a nervous laugh. "I-I can't believe I let them make me wear this." She grabbed up the dress, trying to get it laid out so she could get out of the poofy monster on her body.   
Amaranth's face lit up as they assisted their friend out of the dress. "I didn't want to say anything, but it is rather hideous."   
The relief was immense. Amaranth could hardly bear the act Grey put up around potential suitors. The false giggling, the pretense of ignorance on subjects she had a vast knowledge of.... it hurt to see. Even if her game did get her a husband, as Grey's family wanted, what then? Would she have to hide her true self forever? Was it not better to weed out men who would never be right for her anyways? Amaranth was infuriated with the way Grey's mother had drilled this ridiculous game into her head.   
Once the dress was off, Amaranth was free to slip into their own attire. There was a beautiful blue evening gown they'd never felt comfortable wearing before, revealing, sensual. They weren't lying when they said they enjoyed their femininity. And now that Amaranth had a chest as flat as a man's, they wanted to show their beautiful true body off. Finally they had the chance to do so. No more fronts. No more games. It was just the two of them. Amaranth smiled as an unfamiliar feeling blossomed in their chest. It was hope.  
With the horrid dress gone, Grey pulled herself into a deep blue green dress. It was twice as large as the former one, but not because it was poofy or frilly. The skirt was simple and wide due to the layers of fabrics that had sewn in pockets, all hidden away and only known to her. It was also very warm, which was very welcome with the chill of winter. It was her favorite dress to curl up in and read a good book. The top was a simple bodice, and the puffed sleeves were white, also made of very thick and warm fabric. However, the back was left wide open, showing off the elegant form of her spine. Her was also a bit low cut, but only because this part was actually intended to be covered. She then pulled on a similar thick high collared top, buttoning it up the front and having some coattails to make it blend in with the skirt. She felt so much better now.   
"There...Finally, I am myself." Grey declared before turning to Amaranth. "What shall you wear to dinner this evening? I was thinking of putting my hair down into a low bun, like I did when I attended the business meetings back in the capital."   
"That's a great idea," Amaranth said, digging through their luggage. "It makes you look so elegant and professional."   
At last Amaranth pulled out the dress they were looking for. It was a pale, cyan blue with black accents and embroidery. The skirt was modestly voluminous. The bodice was custom made for their form. Since there was no danger of cleavage, the front could dip much lower than a typical dress. At the center was a trio of blue fabric roses. The sleeves were short and hung off their shoulders. It was beautiful. It had also never been worn before.  
"I know it's not appropriate for winter," they mumbled, a little embarrassed, "but this is what I want to wear. I'll be sure to keep my black wool coat close at hand."   
Amaranth slipped into their dress. They hadn't been this confident in their appearance since their transformation. "There. I think we're ready."  
\---   
Papyrus had gotten into his office, his jacket removed as he worked on the paperwork he already knew he had to do. After all, He still had his work. Russel, unlike himself, didn't have as many duties, but he wasn't in the same line of power as Papyrus was. He didn't nearly have as many duties. Which was for the best.   
Russel was never much driven by power, so giving him more than what he had by right would be wasted. Though, Papyrus always thought it was a blessing. Too many other monsters were driven mad by their position. Rus never changed one bit. "Make sure all addresses to the one named Amaranth are made neutral. No feminine terms for any introductions or announcements,” Papyrus said simply as he passed the papers off to a lead maid and soldier who parted ways to pass on the instruction.  
\---   
As afternoon faded into twilight, Rus grew more and more restless. He was pretty sure he'd paced a path into the stone floor of his chambers. What was he supposed to say to her?   
"Hi, how's the weather treating you? You'll be shackled to me for the rest of your life soon. Hope you find the accommodations comfortable."   
He snorted. Somehow that sounded less awkward than pretending to make small dinner conversation. This was going to be a disaster and he dreaded it more with each passing moment. And yet. Rus found himself excited. He wanted to talk to her again. She seemed just as nervous about this as he was, and it would be nice to share that anxiety instead of putting on a (very unconvincing) brave face like he did with Papyrus. Maybe if they got some time alone this wouldn't be so bad. If they could talk like regular people.   
Suddenly there was a knock. A shy servant’s voice fluttered under the door. "Your highness, it's time for dinner."   
His nonexistent stomach dropped. Shit.  
___  
"If only people felt that way back home. Maybe I could have been a wonderful business woman instead of just my Uncle’s note taker. I swear, if it had not been for me, he wouldn't remember a single thing about his businesses! Though...I do hope that nothing happens now that I am gone. Mother better hold him to his word and so on,” Grey said gently before taking a seat at a vanity.  
Or well trying to at least. She actually had to gather a step stool to sit down on the seat, reaching up to undo the mess of curls and brushing it out until she could for a lovely low bun. She did keep a curl on either side of her face to frame her cheeks, but otherwise had it pulled back.  
Then, turning to Amaranth, she smiled wide. "Look at you, so wonderful and elegant in that dress. I do have to say that you should get more like that made with winter in mind. You always look so fetching in such flowing skirts...like an ethereal being. A god even!" Grey complimented while hopping down from the stool.  
"Oh I hardly think that," Amaranth said. "Though I do plan on getting more like this for the season. Now that I'm here I can finally dress as I please. It's quite freeing."   
Amaranth added a blue ribbon to their braid to match the outfit. "And I'm sure your uncle's business will be fine. You really need to stop worrying about him. This is a new chapter in your life. Besides, maybe he'll learn your true value now that you're not there to run things."   
To Amaranth, Grey's uncle was a blind fool not to see her savvy in money management and negotiations. They admired Grey greatly, as they were absolutely hopeless with the mathematical skills and precision needed to run a business. Amaranth preferred to create, to discover, and to solve the world. If Grey's uncle had given her more responsibility business would have flourished. Amaranth hoped their friend's betrothed was more appreciative of her talents.   
"You know I can't help it...It's not like he really was good at his job like he makes others think. Mother depends on him for income after all,” Grey said before sighing. "But you make a point. I'm doing something new. I should focus on it. Oh, on the subject of new, I was thinking of asking about a library. There has to be one in a castle this big, don't you think?"  
"Oh I'm sure there has to be one," Amaranth said. Suddenly they were struck with an idea. "Perhaps your prince could show you around. You know how private libraries can be. It might be a great chance to get to know each other better. You know, in a more comfortable environment."   
After all, if they only had these precious few days before the ceremony, it might do well to make the most of every moment they had. Anything to lessen the feeling that they were marrying strangers. Amaranth planned on doing something similar with Papyrus when they got the chance to talk again.   
"That is a good point, maybe I shall ask that at dinner. After all, we're going to need to think of some dinner conversation...Or else this is only going to get more awkward," Grey said with a sigh as she thought.   
It had been Papyrus and Amaranth that dominated the conversation really. Russel had spoken but minimally...and Grey couldn't even muster much more than a few sentences. She had to find common ground with her betrothed, and fast. Otherwise, this marriage would be starting in very rocky waters.  
"I don't see how they could get more awkward," Amaranth said. They were already marrying strangers. Monsters, no less. Honestly it was difficult to think of how it could be topped outside of bringing up... well... the wedding night. And they weren't about to do that again. Not right now anyways. "I wonder when they're going to come fetch us anyways. It's getting dark out. They must be very busy with preparations."   
And by them, Amaranth meant Papyrus. He seemed to the one who was organizing everything. His cousin Russel just looked lost most of the time. Not that they'd say that out loud. Amaranth kind of admired Papyrus's efficiency and attention to detail. Looked like he had a good skull on his shoulders.  
"That wouldn't be shocking. I feel that they are in the same boat as us and are lost. Certainly we aren't the only ones shaken with the rush on this. After all, it's not as if they were not friendly...Maybe they feel as lost as we do...just a little," Grey said before glancing outside the window as well to see that it was in fact getting late.   
Hopefully they’d come for them soon. Otherwise they would lose precious time to talk to one another.  
\---   
Papyrus had already arrived at the dining hall, having made sure a smaller table was used. The feasting table was a bit...large. That, and this was a private dinner, not a party. The humans would not have to worry about such large affairs until their introduction to the king and queen. In fact, Papyrus had to arrange that too! That would have to be another thing to plan in the next three days. Huffing, The skeleton really did want to yell at this king for putting them on such a time crunch. Though, he wasn't that upset either. It wasn't as if King Asgore had much choice but to accept some of the human terms. Papyrus made sure that Russel would be brought to the dining room first, giving them a moment to chat. As if on cue, the servant sent to gather him arrived.   
Papyrus, still in his lovely red coat, smiled at his cousin. "Fantastic! You look very welcoming. I should have changed outfits too, but I got caught up on the papers again. Nyeheheh!”  
"Uh, thank you, Papyrus," Rus said. Honestly, Pap looked better than he did. And the royal get-up suited his fairytale idealism anyways. Rus looked around. Nobody else was here. "I guess you wanted to be sure I wasn't fashionably late to dinner this time." He sat down. "Unless you wanted to talk to me about something. Which I think is more likely. What's on your mind, cousin?"  
He could hazard a guess. Maybe he wanted to talk about his rushed exit from this afternoon. Or maybe he wanted his opinion on their spouses to be. Or maybe he just wanted to talk about their suit fittings tomorrow. Whatever it was, Rus knew he wasn't going to like the conversation. He braced himself for whatever Papyrus had to say.  
"Well, it is a bit of a habit of yours," Papyrus started before giving a teasing smile. "Don't worry, I'm not here to push anything on you. I did, however, want to ask you about the elephant in the room! It occurred to me, I suppose a little later than it should have, that our spouses have to be formally introduced to the king and queen. That would mean we're going to have to have some sort of visit before the wedding...If I arrange this visit you have to promise you won't fall asleep...again."  
Somehow this was even worse than what he'd anticipated. Asgore and Toriel? Right now?   
"Whoa, Papyrus, I understand this is important, but don't you think it's a bit... much right now?" He thought back to the way Grey sat during the afternoon introductions, nearly stone silent on the couch. Amaranth didn't look very comfortable either despite taking the lead.   
"They just got here. They're the only humans in a hundred miles. And they're marrying us" he gestured between himself and Papyrus, "in three days. I think introducing them to the king and queen right now would be more than they want to handle. I mean, if you feel you must, go ahead and arrange it, but at least ask them if they're ready for that first. I think it's only fair.”  
"You make it sound as if I wouldn't consider their feelings," Papyrus said, crossing his arms over his chest a moment and raising a non-existent eyebrow at this cousin. "This isn't an issue about their comfort, though I value it highly. I think it would be better to meet in a more private and calm setting then on the wedding day. You do remember the ing and queen are hosting the whole event, don't you? Russel, I know napping is nice but you really must pay attention in those meetings!" He went on a bit to scold his cousin.  
"Oh." Shit. Well there went his moment of being a knight in armour for his wife. He really did need to stop napping during meetings. "Alright. I suppose we'll talk about it at dinner then. Speaking of, we should, you know, get them."  
Papyrus blinked then, reaching into a pocket and putting out a small watch. "Ah! I've lost track of the time. We should summon them before they get too hungry."   
The skeleton turned and motioned for a servant to scurry on their way to gather their new arrivals up. Turning back to his cousin, Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's nice to see you considering the feelings of our future spouses. I know this isn't what either of us thought it would be the day we were summoned by the king...but we'll get through it, it's what family does. Now, it will just be four of us instead of two. Neshehe."  
____  
A knock came at the door almost as soon as Grey finished speaking. "Must be our escort," Amaranth said.   
Sure enough, it was one of the dogs from earlier. He gestured for Amaranth and Grey to follow him. Grey was a bit shocked at the timing, but followed Amaranth all the same. After all, she was a bit hungry and dinner would be a more..relaxed setting. Or so she hoped. As they arrived at the hall, they found that it was in fact a private meal between all four of them. The table was still very large compared to the humans, but clearly it was intended for very small dinners that were not formal events. That didn't stop the whole thing from being covered in very delicious looking things.  
When their future spouses entered, Russel had to stop himself from showing surprise. They'd both completely changed their appearance. Amaranth looked like they were going to a spring ball. Grey was more seasonally appropriate, and had swapped her poofy princess gown for a reserved winter dress. She'd also put her hair into a low bun. It was a subtle, sweet, comfortable look, and she seemed more relaxed in it. Rus had to say, it was a look he rather liked. He put on a smile.   
"Good evening. Are you ready for dinner?”  
"Oh, it looks delicious," Grey found herself speaking, unable to catch herself. Pink instantly hit her face as she realized she just blurted over Russel.  
Papyrus was so thrilled to see them, and to be looking so much more comfortable! Maybe they had been wearing those outfits per the requirements of the human side of this arrangement. It wouldn't surprise him considering how rushed this had all been. Amaranth looked particularly lovely in a dress, or so he felt. Part of him was just still happy to know he would be walking his future spouse down the aisle in a dress. He always did love how they flowed so romantically.   
"I do hope you are both hungry, We felt it best to make this evening meal a bit more relaxed but still a treat. Let's celebrate the unity of our kingdoms in peace!"  
Amaranth tried not to be too eager when they sat down at the private dinner table, lest they stuff their face with food the moment they sat down. They sat next to Grey, directly across from their future husbands.  
Everyone started taking their plates. Papyrus had several choices of wine set out, and while Rus was tempted to take a huge glass for himself, he knew now wasn't the time. Everyone started eating. Silence. Forks against plates. Low groans of enjoyment. Sips of water. God, this was awkward.   
Now sitting at the table, Amaranth suddenly couldn't think of a thing to say. This dining room was so small, so intimate. They'd never been good with small dinner talk. Amaranth was better when everything could be spoken plainly, blunt, honest. The formalities and rituals of dinner parties suited them little.  
"Wonderful food," they said lamely.  
"Agreed," replied Rus. And everything went silent once more.   
Shit. Rus was never good at this kind of stuff. But he wasn't going to get away with sitting here and being a wallflower like normal. He looked at his bride. "You, uh, look lovely, Grey."

"O-Oh! Thank you...I think you look very distinguished as well,” she said, doing what she could to pull herself together and turn on her social switch, for her friends sake. Amaranth had taken the blunt force in the first meeting, it was a Grey's turn to pick it up. "I-I hope it isn't too forward to start asking questions about the castle, but I was wondering if there is a library that I could use. I do rather love reading."   
Papyrus perked up a bit at that, smiling widely. After all, he did want to be a part of the conversation. "Ah, yes! We have a very large library. You have full access to anything there you might wish to read. The same privilege extends to you as well, Amaranth, your grace. I have a shrill believe that there is always an opportunity to learn more."  
Amaranth's eyes lit up. "Thank you! I agree, Papyrus. To live is to be an eternal student, I think. I'm always ready to try and learn a new skill." At last they found their words. A little common ground under their feet.  
Rus was only partly paying attention to their conversation. His eyes were on Grey. "I'd be happy to show you the library, if you'd like. I really like it there. Very quiet." Maybe then they could actually get some alone time, where things would be less awkward. Maybe.  
"Exactly!" Papyrus said with a gleaming smile at Amaranth. "Just because one has reached a position of high standing doesn't mean they just stop needing to learn. It's such a fresh take to know that there are others out there that believe in such things!"   
Grey would have chuckled a little at the cute conversation between Amaranth and their spouse but was caught by Rus who offered to show her to the library. Grinning, she nodded her head at the offer. "Oh, that would be splendid. Thank you."  
Amaranth couldn't have been more pleased. A prince without an ego? A gentleman and a scholar? The sheer luck of the draw was staggering. Hopefully this wasn't a front to get them into bed, as some men had a habit of attempting. Amaranth would keep their guard up until they were more certain of his intentions.   
"Perhaps we could learn from each other, then. Tell me, Papyrus, what are you most passionate about learning? I'm a student of the arts myself."   
Rus smiled. Looks like Pap met his match. He was glad. He deserved that. Rus had never really put much thought into marriage. Or anything else. He had kind of felt like he was blundering through life, like someone else was constantly pushing him from behind. But now, face to face with his future wife, Rus now found himself hoping the same for himself. "You're welcome. I'd like to know what kind of books you like. Maybe we could, I don't know, exchange or something."  
"Well, I am very fond of learning about nature, as well as weaponry. I am a very skilled fighter but I always find excitement in learning about a new style of swordplay or a new development in weapons. Not for horrible reasons of course, to be honest it is more of a desire to be a master of them all in fair honest matches. Hehehehehe. The thrill of being able to fight elegantly in any arena is a goal of mine," Papyrus admitted.   
He did hope it did not come off in ill taste, but fighting one on one in a battle of skill was just enjoyable.   
Grey was so happy to see Amaranth and Papyrus getting along so well. It was almost a perfect match now. Turning back to Russel, Grey found herself smiling even more. Being able to trade books would be a fun way to learn about another person. "I would like that. I am very eager to get to read stories written by monsters and their perspective on things. I have brought some books from home as well so I would gladly lend you one if you wish."  
"I'd like that," Rus said. What had she brought? He assumed they were important. When he traveled, Rus always brought whatever he found the most comforting. Was she the same? "Monster books aren't all that different from human ones, I think. We're all interested in the same things. Although I think monsters are a little less, uh, reserved when they write."   
That was the most he was willing to say about that. Change of topics. "Uh. Are there any other areas of the castle you'd like to see? I could give you a grand tour if you don't mind getting lost."   
Amaranth was too absorbed in their own conversation to pay much attention to Rus, though it did make them smile to see him taking interest in Grey's books. "I'm a fan of the arts myself. Sewing, painting, sculpting, drawing, writing. As long as I'm creating something, I feel at peace in life." They paused. "You know, combat can be a kind of art Perhaps you could train me?"   
After all, in this new world of monsters, it seemed the limits of gender didn't apply. Who knew what new skills would be available to them!  
Grey was smiling a little more, glad to have found an opening topic. Both Rus and herself seemed to be the quiet sort, this just meant that they would not have to force conversation all the time now. As the topic shifted again, Grey tilted her head to the side in thought, trying to think of other things that she wanted to see. It was a rather large castle.  
"Well, I would love to see the garden...but I suppose that would have to wait until spring, wouldn't it?" She joked a little.   
Papyrus seemed to light up at the idea of teaching Amaranth some fighting skills. "Absolutely! It would be a privilege and an honor to teach my future spouse one of my many passions and skills! More than anything, it would be such fun to be able to have a new sparring partner. I have easily fought every monster here ten times over," he admitted before giving another chuckle.  
"The garden is actually quite beautiful in the winter," Rus said. In winter, the garden blossomed in a gorgeous bouquet of snow and ice. Everything looked as if it were covered in a layer of diamonds. Plus, the thick blanket of snow muted all sounds. It was one of his favorite places, and he suspected Grey might like it as well. "I could take you there tonight if you wanted. Or tomorrow after you both get fitted for your wedding dresses. Whenever you'd like."   
"Oh, a walk through the garden would be lovely tomorrow!" Grey said with a wide smile on her face. "Most certainly after the dress fitting. Amaranth and myself are probably better off being warm when getting the dresses fitted instead of over chilled from enjoying the weather outside. No matter how much I love winter I still can't get myself to stay resistant to the chill," Grey rattled a little, excited at the idea of checking out the garden and being in the snow. She was a winter soul. She loved being in warm clothing and sitting by fires, or roaming in piles of snow.   
Amaranth had to remind themselves not to bounce with giddiness. "When can we start? I mean, I understand the next few days will be rather busy, but I'd like to start as soon as you'd have the time."   
Shit. Suddenly Rus remembered what he and Papyrus discussed before their spouses arrived. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of the next few days, uh... Pap, would you mind?"  
Not to throw his cousin to the wolves, but Rus knew Papyrus would be better suited for handling this.  
Papyrus wanted to suggest starting right away, the idea of sparing at all with his spouse was a thrill! Though, Rus reminding him of a rather important topic stopped that train of thought. For as thrilling as teaching Amaranth the way of the blade was, it was a bit more important they cover a rather serious topic.   
"Right, Thank you for reminding me, Russel. Amaranth, I shall plan for a day when we can start sparing soon, but there is a far more important meeting to be had. I thought it best to bring up now, so that you both have a chance to prepare." He adjusted his sleeve a moment, almost a little nervous now as the thought crossed his mind on what Russel said. "I thought it best that I make arrangements for both of you to have a meeting with the King and Queen. They are hosting the wedding and reception. I didn't think it wise that your wedding day be the first time you greet them. Of course, I understand if you are both tired, but there is a limit to how much such an introduction can be delayed."  
Amaranth almost choked on their wine. Meet the king and queen? The king and queen of... of monsters? They looked between Russel and Papyrus for a hint of a jest, and found none. "I- I mean..." Amaranth struggled for words.  
Russel resisted the urge to wince. He knew this wasn't going to go over well. The little happy mood they'd fostered died as soon as the words were out of his cousin's mouth. "I understand if it makes you nervous," Rus assured, "but the King Asgore and Queen Toriel are very kind rulers, kind people. They just want to meet the humans who will be joining our kingdom."   
Amaranth took a deep breath. Collected their thoughts. Perhaps they should've expected something like this. After all, this marriage was an integral part of the treaty that ensured peace between humans and monsters. It was only correct that the king and queen would want to be involved. Amaranth had been bitter about being treated like an offering, a sacrificial cow so the real human royals wouldn't have to wed and bed monsters. It occurred to them now that perhaps they were more than an offering. They were ambassadors. It was a comforting thought.   
"Alright. When would they wish to meet us?"  
Grey was rather surprised. Meeting the king and the queen? She hadn't thought that far ahead. Though, it did make sense. Of course they would need to meet the rulers that ran this kingdom. They were both going to become nobility in the next few days, of course they would have to meet them and know them. Also, Papyrus had a point. That would be a terrible first meeting to have on a wedding day when all parties involved would otherwise be very distracted.   
"Yes, it would probably be best to meet as soon as possible," Gray added onto Amaranth, nodding.  
Papyrus nodded his head, glad to at least see the women were understanding, even if hesitant. "Yes, they are wonderful and kind. Always have been. As for when, I figured any time before the ceremony would be best. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, and I do have to arrange it. However, I didn't want to surprise either of you with a meeting. Once I have a more solid time, I will inform you both immediately."  
"Alright," Amaranth said. "Well, we would be happy to meet with them whenever it's possible."   
Rus couldn't describe his relief. "We'll be sure to let you know when they wish to meet."  
At last that particular topic was off his chest. Now they could go back to enjoying their dinner, thankfully uneventful after that discussion. Soon enough it was over, and the two couples were free to spend some time getting acquainted before bed. Rus leaned towards his cousin.   
"I'll bid you goodnight now. I hope your evening with Amaranth is enjoyable. See you at the fitting." Rus offered a polite hand to Grey. "To the library?"  
A bright pink took to Grey’s face at the offer of Russel’s hand. Instantly blinking before slowly taking it and glancing to Amaranth was a shy smile. Well, it seemed they'd be parting ways for now.  
Papyrus smiled at Rus' words, knowing that was as close as his cousin would get to openly teasing him. Still, now that he was alone with his soon to be spouse, part of him felt a little bit of a dry mouth. He was confident in himself, as always!...but Amaranth somehow sparked different feelings. "Shall I show you the sparing room? We might not be able to spar this evening, but a tour of the room might help you see what you might be interested in learning. I have quite a collection of techniques and stances to teach."  
"Oh that would be lovely!" Amaranth exclaimed, taking his hand and leading the way. Then remembered they had no idea where they were going. "...Actually why don't you lead the way."   
They flushed and shrunk behind their husband to be. Amaranth had stamped out their giddiness, for the most part, but Papyrus sparked an old flame of childish glee in them. It was frightening, yet thrilling. They just hoped Papyrus would forgive the indiscretion.  
To say that Papyrus was surprised that such a tiny thing could so strongly yank him away would be an understatement. However, Amaranth’s slight embarrassment did bring for a deep chuckle in his chest. Ah, the excitement of new knowledge. He couldn't really blame them, could he? When he was younger he did the exact same thing.   
Taking the lead he grinned down at his future spouse. "It would be my pleasure!"   
\---   
Rus had to do a lot of extra mental labor to remember where the library was from the dining room. It wasn't his usual path, so he was a bit lost. But Rus couldn't bear to let his bride see him ask a servant for directions. Not when they just met. See, down the hall to the left, down that stairwell, and... no, that was a broom closet. There it was! He remembered those double doors.   
"Here we are," he said and held the door open for Grey.   
Her healthy, excited flush was adorable. Rus imagined how lovely she'd look when the morning chill tinted her nose and lips red. It made his nonexistent stomach flip.  
Grey followed after Russel, his large hand consuming her own easily as they walked through the halls. She made sure to take note of where they were going so she would be able to find the library on her own. It wasn't too complicated a path, but she'd have to make sure she practiced it a few times on her own. The grin on her face was hard to hide as she stepped into the giant open space, the sleeves towering stories high and the place just being so welcoming and warm.   
"Oh my. It's amazing!" She gasped excitedly.  
"Heh, I'd hoped you would like it," Rus said. He trailed behind and let his bride explore the library.   
It was a place he was incredibly familiar with, so there was nothing new to him, but watching Grey's excitement brought a smile to his face. This was the most lively he'd seen her since they'd met. It was a nice change of pace. Rus hoped that maybe, with time, she'd be like this around him more often.  
"If you wanna know where anything is, just let me know. There's a great fireplace in the back for us to read by." Rus grabbed a book off one of the shelves without even looking at it. He already knew which one it was, and where it was kept on the shelf. Mainly because he was the only one who read it. He tucked it under his arm and waited for Grey.   
\---   
Amaranth was glad Papyrus didn't take offense to their over excitement. In fact he seemed amused. Still, they tried to stay calm as Papyrus led them through the halls. He had an air of confidence and bounce in his step that Amaranth enjoyed watching. He seemed easy to be around. Though they were only looking around for now, Amaranth greatly looked forward to training with him.  
__  
Grey felt like a kid in a candy store, wandering around the library with awe and wonder on her face. She was used to a very large book collection back home, but this was insane! She doubted she could ever read this many in her lifetime. Eventually, she slowed near a shelf, looking at some interesting looking stories. They appeared to be fairy tales of some kind, which was a genre that she always loved.  
"Oh, that spot sounds so nice." Grey added before she grabbed a book to give a try and follow after him.   
Rus sat down by the fireplace with Grey. It was completely cold at the moment, but with a flick of his hand, Rus had it roaring within moments. "A little fire magic always comes in handy," he said. Then he noticed what Grey had picked for their reading session. It was a series of famous monster fairytales. "That's a good collection. Used to read it all the time as a kid. Tell me which one's your favorite once you get into it. I uh, actually picked a human story for this."   
Rus held up his prized possession. It was his favorite book, human or monster. It was a well-loved copy of Dracula.  
\----   
Papyrus walked a good while before opening a door to a large room, a training room with more uses than just sparring. There was a weapons station to one side and an armor collection tucked deeper in. However, in the very middle of the room was the sparring ring. At the moment, the room was completely empty, but it was massive enough where people could also be standing around and watching, should a rather good match be happening.   
"Here we are! The sparring room! This is where many one on one matches happen in the castle, as well as much of the basic training knights go through,” he explained happily.  
Amaranth walked along the perimeter of the room to take in the beautiful menagerie of weapons and armor. Swords, rapiers, and other beautiful blades decorated the walls. Amaranth had a particular fondness for the daggers, at least in terms of craftsmanship. Intricate handles, decorated with gems or smithed with ornate designs, wrapped lovingly around blades polished to a mirror shine. To wield one would be an honor.   
"These are stunning," they commented. "A-are you sure we don't have time for a quick lesson tonight? Or is there something else you have planned for us?"  
___  
Grey took a spot on the lush carpet, enjoying the heavy flames warming her back as she grinned. Now this was a place she could see herself hiding away in for hours with just a pile of work or books...Well, more likely books since she doubted she would be given any real work, being a princess and all. Was she a princess? She still didn't know about that.  
"Oh, yes, I will! I am a bit of a lover of little stories like this. The stories we tell children say much about a society, I think,” she gently said, looking at the book in her arms before looking up to see the book Rus had picked. Instantly her eyes went wide, crawling to get over to him and the book in a very unladylike manner. "You have a copy of Dracula!? I've been trying to get my hands on this for years!" She squealed, instantly forgetting who was in front of her and where she was, just for a moment.   
Rus held back a laugh. Grey just crawled over to him in her excitement. He had to take a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"Y-yes. I've read it probably ten times over already. I know it's supposed to be horror, but the style of writing I find... soothing in a way. And the way humans write about beings they don't understand is fascinating. Mr. Stoker clearly fears monsters and yet can't help but write them with the same sympathy as humans. It's really... um... actually I don't want to spoil it for you. Here," he handed the book to her. "I've never had someone to share it with."   
The problem with being royalty is that people seem to think of you as above them instead of just another person. And that made it kind of hard to have normal conversations. Sure he had Pap, but he was so busy with his duties that it was an accomplishment to get a moment alone with him. But Grey... Rus smiled. Maybe she'd be more than his wife. Maybe she'd be his friend.  
\------   
"Well..." Papyrus wavered a bit.   
The excitement on Amaranth's face was absolutely adorable. He'd be lying if he said otherwise! However, going about sparing in an outfit like that would be terribly unfair to them. That, and he'd hate to ruin it somehow. They looked so lovely in it!   
"Maybe not a full sparring lesson, but I suppose a lesson on daggers could be slipped in this evening. Just for a little bit. I had only planned for a tour of this and maybe other key rooms around the castle that might interest you, such as the studies and other places for quiet work. Just in case the library ever was too loud for your learning needs," Papyrus explained as he moved to kneel down to their level. Amaranth was rather small compared to him. Gently, he grabbed one of the more plain daggers and started flipping it about his fingers skillfully, as if showing off.  
Amaranth watched Papyrus handle the dagger with the delicate care of an expert. The blade glinted under the low candlelight. "Oh, it's stunning," they couldn't help but say.  
He continued to turn the blade over between his finger bones. They were massive compared to Amaranth's. How strong he must've been! It was a thrill to think about. They couldn’t help but bite their lip. "Papyrus, would you show me how to hold it? I won't ask for anything more until we properly spar. Please?"  
___  
Grey couldn't believe it, years of trying to get her hands on it and the man she was to marry just read it casually. If this wasn't a sign from the gods, she didn't rightly know what was. In that instant, maybe due to the fact that he hadn't been horrified by her rather odd crawling to him, she knew that she could trust Russel as more than just a man whom she would wed, but potentially a kind friend. However, as tempting as that book was and as desperately as she wanted to read it...  
"Thank you...but you picked it for today, right?" She said slowly, sitting back a bit and looking terribly torn as she blushed. "I-I would hate to take away a book you wanted to read just because I haven't read it before. I...I can wait for a different day. But! But promise you'll lend it to me, alright?"   
Rus pushed the book back in Grey's direction. "Remember I said I read it ten times over? I know every page by heart. It'd make me really happy if you read it instead. I've never gotten the chance to share it."   
How was this woman so kind? Rus wanted to say that she reminded him of Lucy with her gentle manners and innocent demeanor, but he wouldn't be able to say that until she read it. "But if you want to make it fair, why don't you lend me your favorite book? I'm assuming it came with you."   
\---   
Papyrus stopped with the dagger, looking at Amaranth for a moment. He felt that look on their face, so eager to learn and touch. How could he rightly tell them no? That seemed like an awfully mean trick.  
"Alright, but only to hold it! We will go into the more detailed work of daggers when we can set aside time for a proper sparring and learning session. Alright?" He said, smiling as he gently took up their hand, carefully setting the handle into it. It was far larger than their grip, but it would be a good place to start.   
"When holding a dagger you want to be ready to both swipe and stab, at least in battle. That means in a lot of cases the grip you have on it at the time must be easily adjusted to a stabbing position. Here, Hold this one for now." He instructed, a tone of a teacher coming out of him then as he moved to grab another dagger.   
"Now, watch my hand, This is what our grip should be able to allow."   
With that he was holding the knife upright, ready to swipe, but with a flick of his wrist and fingers he had the blade pointed down, as if he were to stab it into the ground beside him.  
Watching Papyrus was entrancing. Every movement was so calculated and precise. Amaranth thought it would be a treat just to watch him fight. He had a grace that was nearly artistic on its own. The idea that they would get to spar with him was nothing short of thrilling.   
They copied Papyrus's movements. It was a bit of a struggle, since their fingers were so nimble and the handle so large, but Amaranth managed. They couldn't describe the power they felt. It was a shame to set it back down, but Amaranth knew they'd get carried away otherwise.   
"I do hope I could practice with a dagger more my size when we start practicing. Thank you for indulging me, Papyrus. I'm ready to continue our tour, if-if you'd like."  
\----  
Grey was hesitant, if only because she felt bad that she would be taking his book away. Still, he insisted. Gently, she grabbed onto the book, taking it from his hand and holding it in her lap. A nervous hand danced over the cover as her smile returned bright and eager, but still shy.   
"Thank you...I will take very good care of it while reading...I'll bring you the book I have tomorrow. It's tucked away in my room now but I promise first thing I'll hand it over. It's a very good story too! I-It's a bit romantic, but I still love it."  
"That sounds great," Rus said. "I like romantic stories. Dracula is actually pretty, uh... oh, I have to stop before I give anything away again. Ha. Feel free to start now. Just a moment."   
Rus went and grabbed another book off the shelf so they could still read together. Frankenstein this time. Once he had his new book, he sat across from Grey again. She looked beautiful in the light of the fireplace. Magical flames danced across her skin and the folds of her dress. For the first time she seemed like she was in her element. And Rus, for the first time since this whole deal was arranged, relaxed.  
\---   
To say Papyrus was impressed would be an understatement. they picked up on the idea quickly, and as soon as they got a properly sized dagger it would mean they were unstoppable, at least on that end. The daggers were returned to the storage area, but the smile on his face remained.   
"My dear, there will be plenty of time for sparring and practice in the future! We will have the whole of our marriage after all. We just have to get the important parts out of the way first. Though if you pick up on things that quickly I might run out of things to teach you,” he praised, offering his hand gently again before moving to leave the room and give them a tour of the rest of the palace.

"I highly doubt that you'll run out. I'll just pester you into teaching me some other skill you know," they replied with a laugh.   
Taking Papyrus's hand, Amaranth allowed their husband to give them a tour of the rest of the castle. The whole time they were swimming with giddiness. Papyrus praised their skills with a dagger. Amaranth hoped it wasn't just flattery. They would be thrilled to discover they had a natural talent for combat with daggers.   
Papyrus's tour was quick, as he had promised only an overview of the rooms they'd be interested in, but it still tired Amaranth out. It had been a long day, and there were still longer days to come.  
"Forgive me, Papyrus, but I think it's time I retire for the night. It's been a long day and we all have our fittings tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. You've given me a lovely evening."


	3. Soul on Your Sleeve

The rest of the evening had been lovely and comfortable, both pairs getting to know each other very well. Though, things couldn't stop now. There was only so much time before they were to get married and so much to do. In fact, the very next morning was an early start, though breakfast was absolutely delicious and Grey was still clinging to the copy of Dracula she was given. There was just too much to do, including the fitting.   
"I am shocked to know you are even attending this...I-Is this per monster tradition?" Grey asked aloud, standing behind a very thick velvet curtain that was up dividing a room.   
One side, the skeletons were sitting together, drinking tea and gently looking over paperwork for the ceremony. Or well, Papyrus was. Grey had insisted upon handing Russel a book titled “A Picture of Dorian Grey.” It was her favorite book, and clearly well worn from times it was read. Amaranth was also beside Grey, the two of them being fitted by several other monsters, pulling them into designed wedding dresses and all making notes for corrections and fitments.   
"Oh Yes! It is very normal! No worries though, the only reason you two are doing it together is because we are having the ceremonies at the same time. And since we have so little time to get to know one another I thought it best that we make sure to spend as much time getting to know each other and finalize things! We will be staying on this side of the curtain though, we swear!" Papyrus added before looking back to the papers on the table in front of him, signing some things down before passing it to a servant who was off to deliver the work to its rightful place.  
Rus was thrilled at Grey's choice of novel. It had been ages since he had read it and he was well overdue for a refresher. Plus, the novel was far more engaging than the paperwork Papyrus was so invested in. Rus suspected his annoyance, but didn't really care. He knew if the paperwork was in his care, it would be already lost and possibly stained with tea. Best Papyrus do it. Honestly, he couldn't handle doing paperwork now anyways. His hands shook too much. The wedding was now in two days and he was barely holding it together. He wished he had a portrait like Dorian that could take all the anxiety and awkwardness for him.  
Amaranth had never seen anyone fuss over a dress as much as the monster servants fussed over theirs. A battalion of little spider creatures sewed and stitched and adjusted the dress right onto them, just as they were doing with Grey.   
The fitting was more of a conversation. Monster wedding dresses were nothing like human ones. In place of all white, chased, symbolizing purity, the dress was tailored to the personality of the wearer. The spiders had explained it as "wearing your soul on your sleeve." And in that regard, Amaranth decided on a deep red dress. The skirt was a multilayered cacophony of ruffles, lace, and bows that trailed behind them. The bodice was embroidered with gold thread, a pattern of vines trailing up their ribcage. There were no sleeves. Amaranth was never a winter person.  
"Do I look fit for a wedding?" They asked Grey.  
"Of course you do, absolutely perfect," Grey said to her friend, smiling wide as she looked over the perfectly fitting dress.   
They were right, it really was like wearing the soul. This dress was a perfect match for her Amaranth was in all of their wonder. She could only hope her dress was the same. The lovely deep blue tones made her smile, but the slight cling of it on her body made her feel a little...exposed? She wasn't used to such tight clothing, but the skirt did pool out just at her knees, ruffled in waves of blue fabric. The sleeves were long and billowing as well, somehow making her body appear even smaller. Her hand glided over the silver beading that formed a design on her torso and almost made her feel as if she was the personification of winter.   
Papyrus was happy hearing the chatter of the humans, clearly both were glad to be trying on the dresses. Amaranth was likely looking wonderful, or so his gut was telling him. Part of him wanted to dare a peek, but he wouldn't. That would be rude! Also, it was considered terrible luck to see the spouse in the dress before the wedding.  
"Oh, I wish you would participate, Russel! I know she gave you a book but unless that book is about her you will learn nothing," Papyrus whispered to his cousin, trying to motion for him to try and start something up that could be labeled a chat.  
Rus closed the book with his thumb sandwiched between the pages. Papyrus was probably right. He needed to try and be social, at least for Grey's sake.  
"You have wonderful taste in books, Grey. How's the fitting going? Do you like your dress?"   
Yikes. Was that too inane?   
The voice that replied wasn't his bride's. "She looks like a dream," Amaranth called. "You'll have to keep your jawbone in place so it doesn't pop off on the spot!"   
Russell could imagine Grey's embarrassment at that. Her face flushed that dusty pink, which she would try to hide with her hands. He wished to pull the curtain back and see it for himself, but resisted.   
Amaranth was in awe of their friend's dress. Grey looked like a winter spirit, just as magical as the monsters around her. A polar opposite to Amaranth's summer hues. They couldn't resist singing her praises to her future husband. After all, what were friends for if not a bit of teasing and boosting each other up?  
"Amaranth!" Grey hushed, though was still likely heard by the men while her face was turning a million shades of red. "T-The dress is lovely! Though I think it is Papyrus who will need to keep his jaw in place!"   
With that, Grey stuck her tongue out at her friend before going silent again, still trying to keep the blush on her face under control. After all, once the fitting was done she'd be face to face with Russel. Though, a grin played on her lips as her mind hovered over the compliment he gave about her taste in books. She was so happy to know he liked it!   
Papyrus just chuckled at Grey’s rebuttal, just as curious to see his partner at that moment but also resisting. He was a man of tradition after all, or was trying to be considering this arrangement was pushing far past proper traditions. Though, before the two princes could return to chatter, a servant nervously pushed their head into the door.   
"Y-Your majesties, I do not mean to interrupt but...there is some urgent business needed to be discussed. Do you both have a moment to step into the hall?"   
Though it wasn't a very reasonable excuse to interrupt them, the door was pushed further open but a very massive clawed hand, the head of King Asgore leaning in with a soft smile before holding his finger up to his maw to keep the men from addressing him. No need to alert Amaranth and Grey that the most powerful monster in the kingdom was a few feet away.  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Rus did everything he could to keep his cool as he followed Papyrus out into the hall to meet with the king. The servant shut the door behind them so that their spouses wouldn't hear them.   
"G-good afternoon, your majesty," he greeted. "What brings you by today?"   
To Rus's surprise, the king appeared just as nervous as him. That wasn't a good sign. In fact that was probably the worst sign he could possibly imagine. "I do apologize for this unannounced visit, but circumstances have arisen that have forced my hand. I needed to speak with you two immediately."   
"It's no trouble, my king. Um, what circumstances do you mean?" There was a long pause. Another bad sign.   
"Some on the human side are starting to protest the treaty. I've heard word of sabotage on the horizon. The peace is shaky, and if we don't hurry with finalizing the last of the terms, it could mean another war."   
Another war. Rus's blood, though he had none, ran cold. Another war. Their kingdom couldn't survive another war. The losses had been terrible the first time, another... he looked at Papyrus with fear. "I promise we're doing everything we can. The preparations have been sped up and the ceremony is in two days."   
King Agore did not look assured. "That isn't enough."   
\---   
Amaranth was only half-paying attention to the spiders now. Their ear was tuned in on the muffled conversation from the other side of the door. There was a husky, deep voice that Amaranth had never heard before. It sounded grave. What they'd give to know what was going on. Suddenly there was a loud, crystal clear voice from the other side of the door, and it answered Amaranth's prayer with a single, horrible word: "Tomorrow?"  
\---  
Papyrus had been shocked by the kings’ arrival, motioning to Russel silently to get up and head out the door while he spoke aloud. "Of course! We shall be right out. Do give us a moment you two, we will be right back!"   
As they stepped into the hall, Papyrus was rather worried to see the king looking so shaken. Listening to the story and Russel's commentary, he only nodded his head as a hand rested under his chin. He had suspected that was a risk. It was the only reason he agreed to the speedy ceremony he was currently in. He couldn't help but speak loudly as the truth of the situation was laid bare.   
"TOMORROW?" He said, instantly clamping a hand over his mouth as the king looked at him in shock. The skeleton composed himself to look at the king and his cousin with a sigh."That...That can't be right. Even with those risks three days should have been plenty of time. We planned for this, your majesty!"   
"I know...which means that someone on the human side is very much against the treaty and is clearly willing to make some mistakes to see this fails. Not to mention the risk posed if they target your future spouses. Humans aren't below taking out their own kind, as we are all aware." The king said, getting dark in tone. "It's a risk the queen, nor I, can take for the kingdom. I came to tell you in person, it didn't seem right to send a letter."  
___  
Grey blinked in surprise at the sudden yelp before turning to look at Amaranth with concern. "I..I didn't like the sound of that word. Do you think something is happening?"  
"Must be," Amaranth replied.   
The fear in their future husband's voice was more than a little troubling. They continued to listen. That unfamiliar husky voice spoke apologetically. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. What could that mean? They had a horrible feeling they already knew. Amaranth continued to listen. They made out a couple more words from Rus.   
"Wedding.... pushed up... rushed..."   
Their stomach dropped. It became very clear what was happening. Amaranth rushed past the velvet curtain and ran to the door.   
"Your grace, you're still..." one of the spiders called.  
"Amaranth wait!" Grey tried to catch them, realizing just what they were doing and how they were forgetting what they were wearing. This was so like them!   
Still, Grey couldn't help but flutter with concern. What did they mean? What was happening in the hall. Gray turned to the spiders, giving them a nervous look of apology, carefully stepping down from their stand so they wouldn't be hurt before she trotted over to the curtain and peeked out. She could only see the tails of Amaranth’s dress in the door, but the voices were clear now that it was wide open. The deep booming voice was addressed as the King, the conversation easy to hear at this point.   
"Tomorrow!? What could bring on such a rush?" Grey called from the curtain, Doing her best to stay tucked away.   
But it was too late. Amaranth threw open the door to the hallway to see a tall, goatish man in royal garb speaking to their husband and Rus. All three turned to look at Amaranth, still in their wedding dress and veil.  
"The wedding is tomorrow?!"  
\---   
Rus was shocked into stillness for a moment. A very panicked Amaranth had barged out in their gaudy wedding gown. Must've heard Pap's little outburst.  
"Uh..." he floundered.   
Asgore took over. "Yes, I'm afraid. We had to push up the date to make sure the treaty is successful. I apologize. Perhaps it was inconsiderate of me to leave the brides out of the conversation. After all, you and your friend hold the future of my kingdom. You're what makes this treaty possible."   
Rus saw Amaranth grow pale. "You're the... the king."   
"Asgore, please. Pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady."   
He offered out a large paw. Rus leaned in towards him. "They prefer to be called "grace" my lord."   
Asgore looked embarrassed. "Forgive me, my grace."   
Amaranth extended their hand. Rus would've laughed at how stunned they looked when shaking Asgore's massive hand. "Nice to meet you too, my king," they said.  
The moment Amaranth burst out the door Papyrus instantly went twelve shades of red before forcing himself to spin around so he was facing away. Nope! He would not break tradition! Not even in this chaos would he EVER do that. Still, from what he caught they knew very well that Amaranth was going to knock him off his feet on their wedding day...which appeared to be tomorrow.   
"With all due respect, your majesty! I think it best we take this conversation into the room now since it seems all involved parties are aware… and so that I can actually face forward." Papyrus added, clearing his throat awkwardly while his back was turned to the trip, cheeks slightly pink.  
___  
Rus needed a drink. No, he needed several drinks. And a nap. Having the wedding in three days was enough to rattle him, but tomorrow? He was at a loss. Everyone was now back in the fitting room, though Amaranth had retreated behind the curtain with Grey.   
"There's still so much to prepare," Rus said. Not that he'd been very involved with said preparing. "And our spouses just got here. Grey and I were just getting acquainted. Surely there must be another way..."   
Asgore put his paw up. "I'm afraid not. I understand your concern, and under normal circumstances I would do everything possible to accommodate, but the fate of us all, humans and monsters, depends on this. I'm sorry."   
Rus knew that was the end of the conversation. It was tomorrow. He glanced over at the curtain. How he wished to see his bride. She must've been just as nervous about this as him, and he wanted to offer at least some comfort.   
Amaranth was quickly undressing and throwing on their regular clothes so they could take part in the conversation. Papyrus seemed insistent on upholding tradition. They had to admit, his reaction was kind of cute. If not an inconvenience. "This is so much, Grey. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
As the group returned into the room, Grey slipped from her own wedding gown, knowing that she really couldn't have much of a chat while hiding behind a curtain. She didn't say anything right away, focusing on pulling on her gown for the time being before he finally joined everyone on the other side of the curtain. She had a serious and thoughtful look on her face, one that Amaranth would know was the face she had when she was catching something off, sensing that there was something amiss.   
"Your majesty," Grey started, smiling at the King before giving a small bow. "If you don't mind me asking can you sort of...elaborate on why the rush is needed? What is sending the kingdom into such a concern that they would rush such an event? I...I feel since we are the ones getting married we should at least understand the need for urgency."   
"A valid point!" Papyrus said, looking a little more calm now that he was sitting in the room, his own papers set aside as he motioned to his ruler. "We are all understanding and willing listeners, King Asgore. As a prince, I feel like there is something being left out here. You say there is a risk of war returning but...what sort of signs are being given that there are concerns for it to start with?"   
Asgore, who had taken to a large seat and was smiling very kindly at the two humans took on a serious look himself. A hand moved up to stroke his chin, seeming to think on the words.  
"In truth...There has been movement among several of the factions in the human kingdom that are questionable. Movement that specifically looks as if someone is planning some sort of attack. It's terribly small, almost insignificant for a force in a major battle. However, we believe that they aren't planning some assault on the capital. We fear they might be pinpointing specific groups or people. The concern is they might try to do something on the originally planned date."  
"An attack?" Amaranth said, their lips numb. "On us?"   
"Yes. That's the fear. A small, targeted attack on the highest levels of monster royalty would be the most effective for starting another war. We just cannot risk it. Especially not if it means endangering your lives. The queen and I will stay and assist in getting the wedding together. We both want this to succeed."   
Amaranth's guts were twisted up in knots. Their life had never been boring, but to be thrown into the world of monstrous royalty, high-stakes politics, and sabotage on top of an arranged marriage was more than they'd planned for. It was like being plucked from a steady stream into the ocean's riptide. And their head wasn't above water.   
Despite Grey's outward shyness, she had the cooler head between them. Being used to the cutthroat and technical world of business affairs, she had the remarkable ability to keep her feet on the ground when things got sticky. Amaranth on the other hand... "Forgive me, your majesty. I... I need a moment."   
The king nodded solemnly. "Of course, my grace."   
They stood up, their legs wobbly, and headed back out into the hallway. There, at least, they could breathe.   
As the door shut, Rus looked between Papyrus, Grey, and the King. He was shocked at how level-headed his bride was. How she was handling all this with grace. It was impressive, to say the least. He turned to Papyrus. "Hey, I think you might want to go check on them. If our King doesn't mind."   
"Not at all," Asgore assured. "I understand this is a lot to take in."  
Grey turned to her friend seeing that they weren't doing so well. Sadly, there was little she could say to calm Amaranth down at this point. Sure, it was uncomfortable knowing that the time they thought they had would be taken away, but Grey also had personal experience with situations like this as well. This wasn't a first time where someone attempting to sabotage an event had to be thwarted by timing. Letting Amaranth leave to clear their head was the best thing to do for now. She could always update the other later if anything else came up that was important.   
"Your majesty-"   
"Please, all me Asgore...formality at this point is a bit silly." The king said, giving a kind smile to the soon to be princess."   
"Asgore, Is there anything else you can tell us about what is happening with the humans? Any other information? If our king learned someone was trying to start trouble after all this, I am certain he would be horrified."   
\---   
Papyrus had not been able to say anything since Amaranth left, understanding that this was a lot to take in. It was quite a bit for himself. In fact, Grey's level headed nature was appreciated, as he wasn't so certain he could be comfortable if both humans were rattled and upset. His Cousin's point made him blink, thinking that this was actually a prime moment to maybe address any relationship concerns, especially with the time now lost.   
"Right...Pardon me! I shall be back shortly,” he said, leaving the trio of the king, Rus, and Grey to continue talking about the issues at hand.  
Papyrus stepped into the hall, seeing Amaranth standing there and looking shaken. He cleared his throat a bit to catch their attention, not wanting to surprise them.  
\----  
Rus could only sit there, stunned at how well Grey was handling all this. She seemed better suited for politics than he was.   
Asgore tapped his giant claws against the arm of his chair. "Not much, I'm afraid. Just that a few armed groups have started travelling towards the castle. They've been smart enough to lie low and stay in small groups, but it's still caught the attention of some of our informants. We've been in contact with your king about it. He's actually the one who encouraged pushing up the date. Troops from both sides are moving to keep the rebellion in check, but everyone agrees moving the date is a good safety precaution to take."   
Rus sighed and rubbed his temples. "So what do we need to do now?"   
"I'd say it's best to stay focused on the wedding. That's your part in making the treaty happen, after all."  
So it was. And now there was less time than ever. "Asgore, forgive me but would you mind if the princess and I spoke alone for a bit? Since we have even less time than we thought..."   
Agore nodded sympathetically. "Of course. I'll fetch Toriel and we'll start assisting with preparations." With that, the king stood and exited through a side door, as to not disturb the other couple in the hall. This left Grey and Rus alone.  
___  
Amaranth barely even glanced at Papyrus, though he'd made his presence known. They just started letting everything unravel. "This is so much. I... sabotage, politics, marriage. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel."   
At this point they turned. Papyrus was looking at them with a concerned expression. This man, monster, stranger, was to be their husband. He'd put on such a polite and charming front, but Amaranth couldn't help but wonder who was behind that.  
"What must you think of me? A human, a stranger in your kingdom. Tomorrow we bind together in marriage. Tomorrow I share your bed," they said and searched his face for a response. He remained quiet. "We've barely talked, you know. At least, we've barely talked as people. So tell me, Papyrus, what do you really feel about all this?"  
____  
Grey nodded her head in understanding, knowing very well that at this point there was nothing else they could do but follow through. The military was acting, and both sides were aware. If nothing else, they could only just try to make it through the ceremony tomorrow in order to finalize the treaty before something could cause it to fail. Their lives depended on it after all. If war was to break out before they could be returned home...well, not to assume but she figured that they would not be receiving such kind and understanding treatment.   
Rus' words surprised her a bit, but she did not protest anything. He had a good point. They were supposed to have three days worth of time to chat and learn. Now, it was all gone in the wind, and they were to be married and bound tomorrow by noon, if not sooner depending on how prompt the ceremony could be. Slowly, Grey wandered over to a stool that was free and allowed herself to sit, hands folding in her lap carefully as she sat in silence. Grey wasn't sure what to say, but she felt that something had to be used to break the silence.   
"To be honest...I am not surprised this happened,” she admitted at first. "I..I remember there was so much protest around the treaty, and the king heeded none of it. Only a matter of time that someone that had some power would decide to act. I suppose we just didn't anticipate for them to try and do this now."  
\---   
Papyrus let Amaranth have their moment. It was understandable that this would be..a lot to take in. They went from strangers to fiance in a matter of a day. They were supposed to have a bit more time before becoming husband and spouse. Now, it was all gone, no time left. He could tell they wanted him to react, to be upset or angry or even rude but he couldn't do it. That was not the man Papyrus ever wanted to be.   
He moved to stand beside Amaranth, soon letting himself lean against the hall wall before sliding himself down into a crouch. At his height, he would now be much closer to eye level with his future spouse. He had been so polite before, trying to not upset them, but it was clear that maybe him being the perfect gentleman wasn't lessening the concern but instead fanning it. After all, even he had to admit that it was flustering that this was all happening.  
"It's a nightmare,” he said slowly, looking at them. "Not to say that about marrying you, Amaranth. You have been an absolute delight, but...but no one ever wants to be rushed into such a commitment. I always imagined getting married when I was younger being just like in the fairytales. There would be a long courtship, romance the whole while, until a proposal and a beautiful ceremony. Sadly, real life doesn't work that way all the time."   
He folded his hands in front of himself for a small moment, trying to think of his next words carefully.   
"Sometimes, duty outweighs desire and hope. Sometimes, no matter what we want, we are given the duty to help the greater good, and our wants get lost. I did not want that for either of you when you arrived. I wanted there to be time. Even if it was small. However, there is still time. Amaranth, your grace, we might be married tomorrow but there will be time to learn. Sure, we will share a bed, but it need not be turned into anything beyond a place to sleep until you are prepared. If your concerns are of the dangers, I shall keep you safe, as it is my duty as your husband. More than anything, just know that for every fear you might have about this, I promise I have it too. So, what better way than to at least wallow through the fear together, instead of alone?"  
____  
"Yeah, things like this usually go sideways sooner or later," Rus agreed. "Honestly a lot of politics is just cleaning up the shitshows left behind from botched plans."   
He covered his mouth. Crap, that was, uh, more crass than he'd meant for it to be. But it was him, the real him, without all the politeness and formality. If they were to be married, she had best see it now.   
"Sorry. I uh, I'm not super gentlemanly. I hope you don't mind. There isn't much time to get to know each other, so I wanted to drop all the pretense. Let's talk. Like real people."  
He shifted in his seat and met Grey's gaze. Her hazel eyes sparkled with fierce, pointed intelligence. It was almost intimidating.   
"Um. I wanted to know if you had any concerns. Not about the sabotage. About this." He gestured between Grey and himself. "About, well, me."   
Why was he so bad at communicating? Ugh. He waited anxiously for a response.  
Gray was a little surprised to hear Russel ask if she had concerns over him. Sure, the swearing wasn't expected but it certainly wasn't unwarranted. Admittedly, if it hadn't been drilled into her not to publicly swear, she'd have done the same exact thing.   
He was making a good point. There was no more time for just dancing around the topic. They had to be upfront and honest since there was no time left.   
"Anyone who has enough of a mind to enjoy well thought out literary works is not someone I would worry about," Grey said, giving a small blush before he cleared her throat. "Though, in all seriousness...I suppose my biggest concern is the wedding night. Do monsters have the same...requirements that humans do when it comes to the laws of marriage? Also, I suppose I wanted to address it after the wedding but you, you don't see as into the political works as your cousin? Would it be too forward of me to ask about your actual income?"  
\----  
Before Amaranth could even think, they hugged him. Finally they met their husband, their real husband. And Amaranth found he was just like them.   
"I'm sorry," they mumbled, "sorry life took away your happy ending."   
Life had a way of doing that, after all. It was just then that Amaranth remembered their manners. "Um." They pulled away some, shy. "S-sorry. I tend to let my emotions get the better of me. I suppose you might also call me a romantic. Or an eccentric."   
They laughed, but it was forced. Amaranth hoped they didn't make a fool of themselves.  
Papyrus was a little surprised by the hug, but he didn't mind it. He supposed that he probably said something that comforted them a little bit, as he could still tell when they pulled back there was a sense of stress. He reached gently, petting their hair for a moment as he stayed crouched down in thought.   
"No worries, I also tend to be very dramatic. More than once I have been called 'too loud'. I still have no idea why,” he said, attempting a playful smile for a moment as if to hint that he was kidding before giving a small sigh of his own. "Though, this does pose some other issues. My room is hardly prepared for your arrival. I'll have to make sure another wardrobe is brought in before tomorrow night, that way the maids can transfer the clothing over. And I should also make sure Russel has his room in order as well. He's usually able to get things done but even this might cause him to get a little forgetful with stress."  
\---  
Rus could feel his entire face going purple with a flush. She really cut to the point, huh? "No, no, no no no. Of course not. I mean well, traditionally yes, that's what people do on the wedding night, but this is hardly traditional is it not?" He sputtered out his words as fast as he could get them out, to where they were practically tumbling over each other. "I would never uh, ask you to do that. Unless you wanted to. But I didn't think you did, so..."   
He felt like he was digging his own grave. Change of subject.  
"Anyways, you caught me. Politics was never my game. I have a few businesses, though admittedly I'm a bit... disorganized." That was understating it. He genuinely had no idea how everything was staying afloat. His poor accountants deserved a raise for their stress. "That's where I get my income."   
Grey could tell that maybe she had breached into a sensitive topic, and quickly motioned for the man to relax on that part. "N-No worries! Please, It is more so that I feel more comfortable getting to know you before… that part of the marriage. As for your businesses, I actually have large amounts of business experience from my family. I don’t wish to step on your toes, since I am not certain if the same sort of stigma happens with women here. However, if you are in need of some help getting paperwork in order, or maybe improving the businesses I'd be happy to help."   
"Oh thank God," Rus said. Did he really just luck into a wife who could help with his disastrous business skills? "Please do. You'd be a huge help. I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time." Rus could've collapsed with relief. He breathed out a sigh.  
"You don't have to... not right now, of course. After the wedding. If you can untangle my mess I'll buy another library just for you."   
He chuckled as he said this, but he was only half-joking. The more he learned about this woman, the less worried he was about the marriage. Bookish, beautiful, and business savvy? What more could a guy need?  
\---   
Amaranth was glad he wasn't put off by the hug. That was a bit too much and they knew it. They were all too happy to change the subject.   
"Oh, I can bring my own clothes over, it's fine. I wasn't expecting everything to be in perfect order. As long as there's a bed it will suit me just fine. But go ahead, talk to your cousin. I'm sure you're both in a tizzy trying to get everything together." With everything they had on their plate, Amaranth began to worry. "But if you miraculously find a spare moment, maybe we could spend a little time together before, you know... we say I Do. Or whatever vows monsters make in matrimony."   
It occurred to Amaranth that they had no idea what monster weddings were like. How similar were they to human weddings? Would they have to have their first kiss with Papyrus in front of a whole crowd? They didn't dare ask, but the thought made their guts twist up with anxiety.  
"Of course, maybe it would be best to have private dinners this evening, as couples," Papyrus suggested carefully. "A better moment to ask deeper private questions if you well, maybe clear concerns that we can think of before the ceremony. Though, before we get to that, I do need to make Rus aware of some other things, more politically based and so on. While you are at it, might be wise for you and Grey to discuss any concerns you have with each other.”  
He moved to stand up then. He offered Amaranth his hand, hoping to guide them back into the room for one final conversation as a group.  
"I'd like that," Amaranth said, and took his hand. It was much larger than theirs. His phalanges engulfed their fingers, but his touch was delicate. They could hardly believe what a gentleman he was. "And a private dinner would be wonderful. I'm sure we have much to discuss."   
The pair walked back into the room. Much to Amaranth's relief, the king had taken his leave.   
"Hey, are you alright?" Russel asked. There was genuine concern in his voice.   
"Yes, I'm alright now. Thank you. If you don't mind, Grey and I will take our leave. Don't worry, you will have her back by dinner. We just need some time alone to chat."   
Rus nodded. "Of course. I'm sure my cousin here has things to discuss with me."   
Amaranth nodded and turned to Grey. "Shall we return to our room?"  
Grey found herself chuckling, the pink on her cheeks hard to hide. It was a relief to know that Rus wasn't bothered by the idea of her being business savvy. Also, hearing him so willing to let her hop in to help was nice. It meant that she wouldn't be too bored with her time here at the castle, a fear she had, doubting they would allow her to become involved in their politics. "Well, After we get through all the pomp and circumstance maybe we can have some tea and sit down with your papers. Though, if you do buy me another library, please note that I would love to read some literature written by monsters. I've got plenty of human authors under my belt already." She joked back a little bit.  
\---   
Papyrus smiled kindly at Amaranth, glad to see that they were at least looking better than before. He would have to make sure dinner was prepared for them in his chambers then, if only because it was as private as he could get. Thinking on it, he would have to bring this up with Rus as well, make sure he was prepared for that.   
They entered the room again, seeing that the king had left via a different route. No doubt he couldn't linger long now that time was of the essence. Grey stood as Amaranth returned, checking on her friend with a look of concern but seeing that they were well.  
"Yes, there is much we all need to cover before tomorrow. You both will be summoned for dinner like before, but we felt it best to have private dinners each. It would be best to exchange ideas and such before the wedding. Anyway, Both of you go relax and speak...Leave the rest of the work to us," Papyrus said, putting the charm back on before sending the humans back to their chamber.


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

The rest of the day passed in a blur of anxiety and stress. Papyrus and Russel were so busy with the rushed preparations that they barely had time for the private dinners they planned. It was a shame too, because there was still so much left unsaid. So much they still didn't know about the man they were about to marry. If left Amaranth with a queasy stomach that no elixir could cure.  
"Amaranth, my grace, did you hear me?" Muffet asked.   
"Huh?"   
"I asked if the dress was too tight for your liking."  
"Oh, no. It's perfect. Thank you."   
It was the morning of the ceremony. Amaranth and Grey had been served a quick breakfast in their shared chamber before Muffet and her spiders came in to get them ready. The wedding was to be held as early as was feasible.   
"Wonderful dearie. Now for the hair."  
A crowd of spiders began weaving their hair into an intricate web of ribbons and gemstone pins. Across from them, Grey was also getting the final touches of her attire. She was even more of a vision than she was in the fitting room.  
"I suppose this is our last morning in the same room," Amaranth mused. "How are you feeling, Grey?"   
Her dress was getting the last tightening and fastening as her hair was being pulled up into beautiful tight curls on her head, decorated with gems and pearls of some kind. A small hum left Grey then before slowly turning to look at her friend, not wanting to make the work difficult on the spiders still on her head. "  
I am alright...Though I'm also nervous. However, I'm sort of happy too? I assume maybe because once we get through the actual ceremony, it's just like any other party you or I would attend. There is a comfort in that familiarity."  
\---  
Russel was a bundle of nerves that he didn't have. Even as he dressed for his wedding, he placed anxiously, fiddling with his amethyst cufflinks, tapped his high gold-buckled boots.   
"You think she'll be fine with kissing me?"   
Normally he'd keep his anxieties buzzing around in his head, but today they just wouldn't stay put.  
Grey hadn't seemed afraid of him, sure, but would she really be okay with kissing someone like him? A monster? In front of a whole crowd?   
Strange, huh. He'd never thought of himself as frightening, or hideous. And he wasn't. To other monsters. But to a human girl like Grey he must've seemed like a nightmare that just got up and started walking. She would no doubt deny it if he brought it up, so he didn't, but the thought plagued him. Rus looked to Papyrus. How did he manage to maintain his composure under circumstances like this?  
Grey was more or less quiet that morning. The dinners before were sadly rushed due to the sudden need of attention from the princes'. The only saving grace was that they had a small moment to get some questions out, but not many. More than ever, Grey knew that she had to be the one to put on the brave face today. After all she couldn't expect Amaranth to not worry. She wasn't the sort for all this pomp and circumstance.   
"Russel, you are nit picking again." Papyrus warned his cousin gently, his armor being adjusted by a servant as he stood there and had his cape placed on his shoulders.   
It was more so his formal armor, and not the sort that would be on the field. His cousin was dressed similarly, but in his purple hues compared to the Bright red Papyrus favored. 

"Lady Grey is clearly a level headed woman. If he felt uncomfortable with anything she would have stated so, or she would have expressed it to Amaranth and they would most certainly have told me," Papyrus said, finally freed from the servants as he gave one check to his own ruby cufflinks.   
He was putting on a brave face that morning, especially for Russel. For the first time, Papyrus was starting to worry. Not over Amaranth, or far from it. No, he was worried that something would go wrong. The rush on the ceremony left him wondering if he remembered all the right words, or the order of which to speak. Thankfully, the ceremony itself would be to the point.  
"Maybe you're right," Russel said.   
He could always count on Papyrus to get him out of his own head. Sometimes he seemed more like a brother than a cousin.   
"Still, I don't know. Maybe she's holding it back because, I don't know, she doesn't want to offend me. She's so polite. I'm just. I'm nervous. Aren't you nervous?"   
But before an answer could come, another servant came to the door.   
"My lords, our King wishes to inform you that the ceremony is to begin soon. Are you both ready?"  
Presentation wise? Yes. Emotionally? Hell no.  
"Yeah, yeah, just a minute."   
Oh God. Oh God. Oh fuck.  
\---  
"Only if you go to parties," Amaranth replied.   
Despite their flair for dramatic fashion, Amaranth was never one for crowds. They preferred small, intimate gatherings among friends. The kind where their eccentric personality would be celebrated instead of shunned.  
The ruckus of a party drowned them out and made them fade into the background. Though they supposed they'd never been the focal point of a party before.   
"It will be an experience like no other I think. They'll gawk at us. There's bound to be gossip about the new human royalty."   
An experience, unfortunately, that would come sooner than later. A servant poked their head through the door.  
"You make it sound like we haven't been gawked at before." Grey said slowly as she turned to look more fully at her friend, her hair finally done and the lady looking something like a being of pure ice. It wasn't intended, but she did feel rather powerful in all this blue. Walking over to Amaranth, she smiled at her friend before gently reaching out and taking their hand. "I can be the buffer today. So if you need to hide come find me."   
"The ceremony is about to begin. are you both ready?"  
"Mm-hmm," Amaranth replied. Ready as they were going to be.  
It was time. They would leave this room in their last moments of being unmarried...It was almost surreal. Grey kept a hold on Amaranths hand, turning back to them with that still kind smile and motioned for them to stand. "Come on, I won't be walking down the aisle without you."   
\----  
Papyrus wasn't given a moment to speak, the servant arriving just as he thought to maybe answer. in truth, he was nervous. He did not worry for the marriage, or for his relationship with Amaranth. It was clear for them both that they could still take their time and learn...what made him nervous was the events around this moment.   
The king had informed him that the human king had started the assault on the moving groups on his side. Still, that didn't make him feel better. Asgore assured him that there were more guards than would be normal for such an event, but something about knowing what could be happening was always a trigger to make him more alert. He hated to let this thought run through his mind, but this ceremony couldn't end fast enough.   
"Come, it would be rude to keep our future spouses waiting any longer." Papyrus said, smiling at his cousin and putting an arm around his shoulder before starting to walk them both out of the room.  
The trip down the winding halls had never seemed so short. It was almost cruel. On the one day he wished this maze of a palace would reroute him, it unfolded as a straight shot to their destination. He walked with Papyrus down the velvet aisle and took his place across from him at the altar.   
Nearby the King and Queen sat in grand thrones, side by side, to watch over the ceremony. The whole of the royal guard stood in attendance with captain Undyne at the front. Aside from them, only a few court members took up seats. It saddened him that none of the spouses’ families were in attendance, besides their own brothers. Papyrus and Rus had both spread their parents dust years ago. Why their spouses had no one in attendance was a question he wasn't comfortable asking. And he didn't have time to speculate, because suddenly the doors opened again.   
His jaw nearly dropped.  
Papyrus only scanned the benches for a moment, catching the sight of his brother and their other cousin sitting in one of the front benches. Nox looked somber, but polite. Sans on the other hand was still wearing the same relaxed and charming smiling he always pulled on when out in public. Russel and Papyrus rarely saw their brothers because of their work, but now with this wedding...it was possible they might be around more often. It was a shame that it was the actual wedding day that they would get to introduce the women to them, as opposed to a meeting over tea. He didn't have a moment to think longer on that before the doors to the hall opened and they all turned to see the arriving party. If he had a heart, it would have hopped right into his throat.   
\----  
Grey stood beside Amaranth, the two linked in arm together. Their families could not attend, both because of the change in time and because the treaty was not fully in place. The risk for a parade of humans to travel so deep into territory like this might send the wrong message. Even further, Grey's father passed several years back and Amaranth's family...well, they were their own situation. So, the night before both agreed they would walk together down the aisle, as they were far closer than anyone else to one another. Grey gave a gentle look to her friend before starting the walk down the velvet path.  
\----  
His bride was a vision of winter. All deep blue, silver, and white, like a crisp December eve. The sight stirred up nostalgia and familiarity. When his brother Nox, sitting in the front row of the pews, caught sight of her, his somber eyes went wide for a moment before he regained his composure. Rus was dizzy with his own anxiety as Grey approached the altar. He barely even noticed her summer-hued friend by her side.  
"You look... stunning, princess," he said, and offered out his hand politely. Between his violet suit and her dark blue dress, they were a picture of a cool twilight sky.   
Amaranth nearly stumbled as they walked down the aisle. Papyrus in his ceremonial gold armor and brilliant red suit was a sight to behold. It was as if he'd walked straight out of a fairytale. An unconventional prince charming fit for an unconventional spouse.   
As they walked, Amaranth noticed two short skeletons in the front row. One in lavender, and one in blue. The one in blue, while looking relaxed, scanned them with a keen eye. Amaranth wondered who he was as they last reached the altar.  
"Hello, Papyrus," they greeted a bit lamely. "Surprised there's no white horse for you to carry me off on."  
It was a very poor attempt at humor but it was all Amaranth could do still the rising tattoo of their heart.  
Grey blushed a bit at the soft compliment spoken by the prince. He looked like a midnight prince standing there, covered in his violet hued suit and silver armor. She didn't even think of how they seemed to match so well, like the sky coming together before it burst into a million stars above. Taking his offered hand gently, she parted from Amaranth for the moment of the ceremony, standing together with her future husband.   
"Thank you...You look wonderful as well." She said back softly before turning to face the altar.   
Papyrus tried to keep his chuckle as quiet as possible since this was a ceremony, offering up his hand carefully for Amaranth to take carefully so they could stand together. Leave it to this lovely individual to make him crack a bit at such a formal ceremony.   
"Well, we didn't think the horse would fit so I apologize for the disappointment,” he softly joked back. He then turned back to the altar, facing the officiant of the ceremony as the nobility that all came as witnesses to the event.  
The officiant, an old turtle in flowing purple robes, was bent over a large book. He looked like he'd seen lifetimes upon lifetimes of royal marriages.  
"Look at our princes, all grown up and ready to marry. I remember when you were little babybones causing a racket in my study."  
Rus suppressed a groan. "Not the time, Sir Gerson. Can we please?"   
The turtle chuckled to himself. "Alright, alright, kids impatient as always."   
Amaranth liked this fellow. He didn't seem to give one ounce of a damn about the seriousness of the situation. They could respect that.  
Gerson cleared his throat and read what appeared to be a prepared speech. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to put an end to the blood and dust that has spread over our kingdoms. We lay down our weapons and unite in peace, and perhaps, with time, love."  
Amaranth glanced at Papyrus. The sunlight from the stained windows gave him a kind glow.   
"I'll keep this brief. Before I start the vows, does the ring bearer have the bands?"  
"HoI!" a tiny, high-pitched voice called.   
Amaranth looked down. A tiny creature with a painfully excited face was at their feet bearing the rings.   
"Thanks, Temmie," Russel said. He picked up the rings for him and Grey, then gave the creature a pat.   
Grey would have chuckled a bit at the officiant, simply because it was a little humorous to see someone speak of the princes in such a parent like manner... or grand father even. However, she was attempting to take this moment seriously, or as seriously as one could get with the idea of a very adorable child Rus appearing in her head. Before she could think about it much more, the small voice caught her attention, making her look down to see the rather interesting creature. She noticed the two sets of rings, each matching the pairings along with their outfits.  
The little creature trotted over to Amaranth. They scooped up their own rings. Both matching, indistinguishable aside from size, gold and ruby. Beautiful.   
"BOi!!" Temmie said and retreated.  
"Now," Gerson continued, "Princess Grey, Amaranth your Grace. Do you promise to be loyal to your husbands? Do you promise to stay by their side through all that may come? Do you promise to carry the future of humans and monsters hand in hand with them? Do you promise to carry your future hand in hand with them? To promise this, to make this vow, is to bind your life to theirs, forever. And perhaps eventually... your very soul."  
Amaranth raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't dare ask. Now was not the time.   
"Do you promise, Amaranth, your grace?"   
"I..." their mouth was so dry. "I promise."  
Gerson nodded. "Lady Grey? Do you promise?"  
"I promise..." Grey said, her voice soft but firm, thankfully having been the second to speak and given the time to recover.   
She was trying to stand straighter now as well, not wanting to seem uncertain in her words. Amaranth had good reason to be a little dry in the throat. Not even they were expecting this prompt of a pace.  
Papyrus watched carefully as Amaranth took up their rings. In the time that Gerson was speaking he found himself stealing glances at them. They were shimmering in the lights of the stained glass in that lovely dress, looking like the sun or a bonfire on the move. It suited that beautiful personality of theirs. He promptly turned his focus back to the officiant as their vows were promptly spoken, the skeleton standing straighter to try and focus and not let his mind wander.  
He could hear the hesitance, but Papyrus had to remind himself they were also skipping the rehearsal of their ceremony as well. He couldn't blame them if the wording was odd, or not part of the norm of human culture. The skeleton couldn't even be offended, as if found his own throat getting the smallest bit dry as it wouldn't be long before the same question would fall upon him and his cousin.   
Oh jeez. With their spouses out of the way, it was their turn. Rus fiddled with his ring, a set of beautiful silver bands with little amethyst points.   
"Prince Russel, Prince Papyrus, do you promise to be loyal to your spouses? Do you promise to stay by their side through all..."  
It was a repetition of the vows Grey took. He couldn't focus on the words. She looked so beautiful, and her hidden smile was charming. In mere moments he'd be kissing her. The beautiful winter princess.   
"Prince Russel?" Gerson asked.  
"Oh, I promise."   
"Give her the ring then, ya fool."   
He fumbled until he presented the ring to her. Sliding it onto her ring finger. Waited for his cousin.  
Amaranth waited for Papyrus to say his I Do. They weren't ready for this. Despite the cold weather they suddenly felt so hot. Claustrophobic. The room was too small. What would it be like to kiss a monster? Skeletons didn't even have lips. Well, it was too late to ask. They gulped.  
Papyrus was listening to the vows only partially, having spared a glance to his brother who simply nodded his head in return. This was it. The moment of truth. Looking to Gerson, the skeleton steeled himself and spoke as clearly as he always did. "I promise."   
With that, he gently took Amaranth's hand, gently placing the ring onto their finger with care just as his cousin had done for Grey. There was no going back now. Though, there was a heat under his collar that Papyrus wished would go away. Now it was just this kiss...yes...the kiss...Kissing the stunning sun.   
Grey looked at the ring on her finger for a small moment before turning back to the officiant and listening to the final words that were to finish off this ceremony.  
Rus cupped Grey's face tenderly in his hands and looked into her eyes for a brief moment. Her expression was expectant and... was she excited? No that couldn't be it. He pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were so soft, warm, and molded against his fanged teeth without resistance. It was the closest to a kiss as he could come without slipping her his tongue, and he was absolutely not going to do that.   
Grey leaned into the kiss softly, only letting it linger as long as he allowed. The feel of his sharp fang made an off shiver run up her spine, but she didn't let it show. When he pulled back she blinked, cheeks slightly pink but the princess doing her best to not let her composure fault. After all, they were in front of all the nobility. Getting giggly and nervous could happen behind closed doors. She had to look strong...for everyone.   
He pulled away. It was done.   
\---  
Papyrus leaned down to kiss their spouse, teeth pressing into soft and supple lips. It was a short moment, but it felt like ages of time. He didn't realize that humans could be so...soft.  
Amaranth closed their eyes and pursed their lips. Teeth gently pushed against their mouth. It was a strange kiss if there ever was one, but not unpleasant. The lack of lips on his part was slightly disappointing. Not that they'd say that  
That begged the question of how they'd, uh, bed if he didn't have... no. Nope. Not going to go down that train of thought.   
They parted.   
And it was done.  
Nothing could be stopped now, only the final words needed to be said, but more or less, in the eyes of monster law...  
They were married and the treaty was in place. Permanently.


End file.
